


Green Sky Blue Grass

by natsu_yasumi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsu_yasumi/pseuds/natsu_yasumi
Summary: – Пишешь истории, изучаешь историю искусств, а потом бросаешь, находишься в поиске себя… ты, может, Джек Керуак?– Нет, я Кит Когане, – серьезно отозвался Кит, а Лэнс во второй раз подавился своим пивом.Этот вечер был определенно странным, его собеседник был странным, но Лэнсу нравилось это больше и больше: просто до этого на вечеринках у Широ он еще не встречал подобных людей. Да что там скрывать, он их вообще нигде и никогда еще не встречал.





	1. Chapter 1

Вагон поезда мерно покачивался. Лэнс закрыл глаза и прислонился щекой к мутному стеклу. Наконец он был дома.  
      Последние две недели выдались напряженными. Он слишком отвык от всего этого: от гула голосов, беспрестанно щебечущих на испанском, от излишне острой еды его мамы, от бессмысленных расспросов обо всем на свете.  
      Он устал. А в отпуске обычно положено отдыхать.  
      Лэнс достал из кармана смартфон. Несколько секунд он тупо разглядывал собственное отражение на тусклой матовой поверхности дисплея, но потом снова затолкнул телефон обратно в карман джинсов. В этом не было смысла. Все равно они увидят друг друга через каких-то десять минут.  
      В динамиках объявили его остановку, но Лэнсу понадобилось довольно много времени, чтобы оторваться от сидения.  
      Они не разговаривали две недели. Даже не списывались – в начале второй недели Лэнс уже понемногу начал забывать из-за  _чего_ они вообще поссорились, но он просто не мог заставить себя пойти на контакт первым. Он тоже мог быть гордым: в конце концов, это было не так уж и сложно.  
      Сложней было не думать о нем. С самого первого дня, когда его мама удивленно подняла брови и спросила:  
      – А где Кит?  
      – Он не смог приехать.  
      – С ним все хорошо? – в голосе его матери послышались обеспокоенные нотки, поэтому Лэнс поспешил успокоить ее:  
      – Не волнуйся, он просто занят. У него дела.  
      – Он нашел работу? – простодушно обрадовалась мать Лэнса, и у того неприятно засосало под ложечкой.  
      – Нет, он просто…  
      – Мам, ты о чем вообще? – бестактно вмешалась в разговор самая младшая сестра Лэнса, Сиэнна. Она ехидно округлила глаза. – Этот  _раздолбай_.  
      – Он не раздолбай, – Лэнс по привычке, оставшейся еще с подросткового возраста, попытался пнуть сестру под столом, но та ловко поджала ноги, – посмотрим, что  _кое-кто другой_  сделает со своей жизнью.   
      Сиэнна только показала ему язык.  
      Она была права, и Лэнс знал это. Но позволять семнадцатилетней девице, у которой в голове были только вечеринки с друзьями и, быть может, еще симпатичный парень из соседнего подъезда, учить его жизни он не собирался.  
      Сиэнна все никак не могла угомониться:  
      – Зачем ему работа, у него же есть Лэнс.   
      – Ма-ам…  
      – Сиэнна!  
      Мать Лэнса отвесила сестре меткую оплеуху, и на этом дискуссия о том, почему Кит не приехал вместе с ним, казалось, была оконченной.   
      Конечно, это не означало, что Лэнс больше не думал о нем. По правде сказать, он думал о нем каждый божий день, с тоской косясь при этом на свой телефон. Но он так и не решился.  
      В аэропорту у чемодана сломалось одно из колесиков, и Лэнсу пришлось тащить его от станции метро до дома в руках. Он изрядно вспотел и, прежде чем подняться на пятый этаж, остановился около входной двери, чтобы отдышаться.  
      Он представил собственную квартиру. Наверняка там воняло сигаретным дымом – Кит никогда не проветривал и, когда рядом не было Лэнса, который хотя бы всегда выгонял его на балкон, курил уж точно прямо в постели. А еще – представил Лэнс – в квартире, скорей всего, орала на всю музыка. Что-нибудь депрессивное, тяжелое и „независимое“. Что-нибудь из того, что так любил Кит.  
      Затаскивая чемодан по ступенькам наверх, Лэнс думал о грязной посуде, нагроможденной Китом в раковине. Тот никогда не утруждал себя тем, чтобы запихнуть несчастные тарелки в посудомоечную машину. Он думал о продуктах в холодильнике с истекшим сроком годности, о неоплаченных счетах, которые за это время накопились в его почтовом ящике, и об одежде Кита, раскиданной по всей квартире. Он знал, что его ждет.  
      Но в тоже время ему так хотелось обратно. С того самого момента, когда он, неудобно скорчившись дома у родителей на своей старой кровати, в которой спал, будучи подростком, понял, что чего-то не хватает. Теплого дыхания рядом. Темных глаз, смотрящих меланхолично, а иногда насмешливо. Взволнованного шепота по ночам, когда Кит будил его, чтобы рассказать какую-нибудь ерунду, которая пришла ему в голову. Обычно в три часа после полуночи.  
      Злился ли он еще? Лэнс был почти уверен, что нет. Кит был вспыльчивым, словно горстка пороха, но при этом очень отходчивым. Вполне возможно, что он простил его уже на третий день после ссоры, просто был слишком гордым для того, чтобы связаться с ним первым. Кит был очень гордым.  
      Квартира встретила Лэнса тишиной и раскрытыми настежь окнами. Спущенные, но полуоткрытые жалюзи пропускали лучи вечернего солнца. Гостиная была прибрана и от этого казалась пустой. Кита нигде не было.  
      На какое-то мимолетное мгновение Лэнс ощутил облегчение. Может, Кит вышел в магазин. Или торчал в студии у Пидж. В последнее время эти двое неплохо сдружились, особенно после ссоры Лэнса с Широ.  
      На кухне обнаружились пара немытых тарелок, чашка с недопитым чаем, из которой сиротливо торчал чайный пакетик, и пустая бутылка „Хайникен“. Некоторое время Лэнс бездумно слонялся по квартире, пытаясь найти следы того хаоса, который Кит учинил здесь, пока его не было дома, но не нашел ничего особенного.  
      Даже немного разочарованный, Лэнс взялся было распаковывать вещи, но внезапно почувствовал себя уставшим и, оставив чемодан открытым, лег на диван в гостиной. Солнце садилось, но все еще было приятно теплым. Сначала Лэнс закрыл глаза, как ему показалось всего на пару минут, но потом так и не смог разлепить веки и провалился в сон.  
      Когда он снова выпал из сна обратно в реальность своей квартиры, уже была глубокая ночь. За окном шумел дождь, и жалюзи то и дело взлетали от порывов ветра. Лэнс весь продрог: пока он спал, температура снаружи упала как минимум на градусов на пять, да и сон, который ему приснился, был каким-то неприятным, холодным и вязким.  
      Интересно, как Кит умудрился вернуться домой, не разбудив его при этом? И почему он не закрыл окна?  
      Это было странно. Кроме того Лэнс все еще чувствовал себя не совсем проснувшимся, и от ощущения непонятной тревоги внутри очертания квартиры вокруг казались ему зыбкими и незнакомыми.  
      Он поежился. А потом поднялся с дивана и закрыл окна – подоконник оказался совсем мокрым от дождя, а чахлый домашний цветок Кита, который тот якобы очень любил, но почему-то постоянно забывал поливать, был сметен ветром на пол. Лэнс аккуратно водрузил его обратно на место и собрал руками с пола землю, высыпавшуюся из горшка от падения.  
      Он потянулся, разминая затекшие от сна в неудобной позе мышцы. Наверное, Кит уже спал. Несколько секунд Лэнс размышлял, стоит ли ему принять душ перед тем, как идти в постель, но, решив, что он слишком уставший для этого, просто направился в спальню.  
      Дверь была закрыта, и Лэнс осторожно потянул за ручку, чтобы не разбудить Кита, если тот действительно уже спал. Он очень старался, но дверь все равно издала противный скрип.  
      Лэнс вздрогнул. В спальне никого не было.  
  
  
  
  
      В трубке довольно долго тянулись заунывные гудки, пока Пидж наконец не ответила – ее голос казался раздраженным, и в нем явно звучали нотки с трудом подавляемого стресса.  
      Лэнс едва разобрал, что она вообще сказала, потому что в трубке еще и фоном играл тяжелый рок и слышался чей-то дебильный смех. Пидж снова говорила через гарнитуру.  
      –  _Эй, это я_ , – Лэнс попытался говорить, как можно громче, чтобы перекричать звуковой фон, – ты можешь отключится от своего дерьмового хедсета и нормально взять трубку? Это важно.  
      – У меня руки заняты, – буркнула Пидж. Кажется, она была в студии. Как и всегда, впрочем. Лэнс покосился на часы – десять утра. Немного рано для наплыва клиентов.  
      – Пидж, пожалуйста, это очень важно.  
      Девушка издала тяжелый вздох и, объявив присутствующим о коротком перерыве, отключилась на пару минут и потом вернулась – на этот раз без раздражающего звукового фона и чуть более заинтересованно.  
      – Что случилось-то? Десять утра… и почему ты не в офисе?  
      – Неважно, – отмахнулся Лэнс. Ему пришлось опуститься на диван: перед глазами поплыли цветные круги. Он не спал всю ночь. – Кит у тебя?  
      – С какой-то радости?  
      – Не знаю, – Лэнс вздохнул и потер пальцами переносицу. Усталость навалилась на него неподъемным грузом. – Он не ночевал дома. Я вернулся вчера и его не было. И его мобильник отключен…  
      – Господи, Лэнс…  
      – Я серьезно, Пидж. Я волнуюсь.   
      В трубке раздался какой-то глухой стук – как будто что-то тяжелое упало на пол. Пидж недовольно проворчала:  
      – Ты звонишь мне в десять утра и отрываешь меня от – черт тебя побери, Лэнс – заказа на гребанных две тысячи баксов, чтобы только сказать, что твой парень – господи боже – ночевал вчера где-то в другом месте. Ему не пятнадцать лет! Он взрослый самостоятельный человек, прикинь? Такое случается. И его телефон отключен? Какой кошмар!  
      На несколько секунд Лэнс, морщась, убрал трубку от уха: Пидж явно была под напряжением и перешла на высокие тона. Он подождал, пока она выговорится, и тихо возразил:  
      – Но Кит всегда торчит в своем телефоне. Ты же знаешь его – он даже два запасных аккумулятора с собой носит. Пидж, я прошу тебя, поверь мне – все это странно.  
      – Да верю я тебе, – Пидж окончательно успокоилась и ее голос смягчился. В трубке что-то зашуршало, и Лэнс услышал, как девушка крикнула куда-то в другое помещение. – Еще пару минут! Эй, Кэсси, если ты разнесешь что-нибудь, я тебе голову оторву! Я серьезно, Кэс – ты знаешь, сколько стоит это дерьмо?! Что? Да насрать мне!  
      Лэнс стиснул зубы и уткнулся лицом в кожаную обивку дивана. Головная боль накатывала неприятными волнами, а от резких и не слишком щадящих криков Пидж в висках еще и появился зудящий звук. Ему определенно требовался отдых, но Лэнс знал, что не сможет сомкнуть глаз до тех пор, пока не выяснит, что с Китом все в порядке.  
      – Ты с Ханком уже созванивался? – это снова вернулась Пидж. Лэнс машинально помотал головой, хотя его собеседница, разумеется, не могла видеть этого.  
      – Нет еще, я… думал, Кит у тебя.  
      – Он не у меня. Я вообще ничего не слышала от него уже несколько дней. Может, он у Широ?  
      Лэнс невольно поморщился: в последнее время они с Широ понимали друг друга все меньше и меньше. Да еще и та ссора месяц назад. Но предположение Пидж было не лишено здравого смысла: все-таки Кит и Широ знали друг друга еще с детства.   
      – Наверное, ты права…  
      – Конечно, я права. Я всегда права. Успокойся немного, ладно? Остынь. Прекрати носиться с этим парнем, как с твоим пятилетним ребенком. У него своя голова на плечах есть. Ты ведь писал мне еще с Кубы, что вы поссорились? Может, он решил свалить на пару дней, чтобы тебя позлить. Ты же у нас всегда такой чувствительный…  
      – Пидж!  
      – Что? Не так? Расслабься, в общем. Вернется еще твой блудный парень и вы помиритесь. Кстати, я тебе не рассказывала? Пока тебя не было, тут случился такой атас! Помнишь того типчика, которому я ту отвратную розу на щеке набила пару недель назад? Ты знаешь меня, я вообще с тако-о-ой неохотой за подобные вещи берусь. Думаешь, я вообще с этого что-то имею? Эти джанки о таких вещах не думают – выручки с такого ни черта, одни затраты! Короче, вчера мне приходит письмо и знаешь, что там стоит? Этот мудак подал на меня в суд! Потому что я – то есть мои иглы – заразили его СПИДом! Да у меня тут стерильность, как в операционной! Ты хоть понимаешь, что это за обвинение?! Да это…  
      Пидж продолжала практически кричать в трубку, которую Лэнс устроил на своей груди. Он больше не слушал. Тревога, словно смертельный вирус, распространялась по его телу. Он поднял руку вверх, к потолку, и, глядя на свои пальцы, понял, что они мелко дрожат.  
  
  
  
      В службе по доставке пиццы Ханка как всегда удушливо пахло плавящимся сыром и едким перцем чили. Пара клиентов, которые, похоже, заказали что-то не по телефону, а прямо там, топтались возле единственного и кажущегося довольно грязным столика, и прожигали голодными взглядами одного из поваров Ханка, Энди – нерасторопного тощего парня с глазами мертвой рыбины.   
      Лэнс покосился на покупателей и, приподняв деревянную доску, которая перекрывала вход на кухню, прошёл мимо Энди, вяло помахавшему ему, в самое сердце пиццерии.  
      Ханк был в своем импровизированном офисе. Он называл так крохотную, не больше пяти квадратных метров комнатку, заваленную просто до потолка бухгалтерскими документами и оборудованную допотопным компьютером, видавшем, наверное, еще времена Рональда Рейгана.  
      Ханк говорил по мобильному телефону. Он обернулся на звук шагов и сказал в трубку:  
      – Подожди пару минут, дорогая, это Лэнс. Что ты говоришь? Нет, он вчера вернулся, кажется…  
      Лэнс попытался улыбнуться, но у него это не вышло, поэтому он только поднял руку в безмолвном приветствии и плюхнулся на низенький табурет, выточенный из бамбукового ствола.   
      Посмотрев на нежданного гостя с некоторым удивлением, Ханк зажал ладонью динамик телефона:  
      – Ты странный какой-то… И почему не на работе? Все нормально?  
      Лэнс мотнул головой. Он зачем-то подтянул воротник джинсовой куртки вверх так, что тот дошел почти до кончика его носа, и пробормотал:  
      – Это из-за Кита. Он вчера не ночевал дома… Его телефон выключен, и я подумал, что ты мог бы что-нибудь знать…  
      – Стоп! Постой-ка.  
      Попросив Шей в трубке перезвонить, Ханк с сожалением нажал на кнопку отбоя и отложил мобильник в сторону. Теперь он посмотрел на Лэнса очень внимательно, почти с тревогой.  
      – Кит не ночевал дома? Может, он у Пидж? Ты звонил ей? – проследив за коротким кивком головы Лэнса, Ханк вздохнул. – Не своди себя с ума раньше времени. Ты же знаешь, какой Кит взбалмошный – мало ли что ему в голову могло прийти! Наверное, опять какой-нибудь из его „гениальных“ проектов.  
      В голосе Ханка звучал усталый сарказм. Лэнс, словно в трансе, наблюдал за тем, как крупные пальцы друга барабанят по деревянной поверхности стола. Будто бы Ханк выстукивал какое-то сообщение с помощью азбуки морзе – три коротких удара, потом два длинных, потом снова три коротких.   
      – Перестань так волноваться… В конце концов, он не твоя дочь, вступившая в период полового созревания. Или ты думаешь, он связался с плохой компанией?  
      Хотя шутка была довольно безобидной, Лэнсу не было смешно. Он всю ночь пролежал в кровати без сна, то и дело набирая номер Кита и слушая безучастный женский голос в трубке, сообщавший, что абонент находится вне зоны доступа сети. Под утро он чувствовал себя настолько плохо, что даже двойной эспрессо из его дорогой кофейной машины, привезенной из Италии, мало чем помог. Кит  _исчез_.  
      Словно он мог взять и раствориться в воздухе.  
      – Думаешь, мне стоит пойти в полицию?  
      Ханк, прерванный в самой середине его насмешливо-поучительной тирады, округлил глаза.  
      – Ты совсем сбрендил?  
      Мобильник Ханка ожил, и тот с неохотой потянулся к нему.  
      – Эмма снова заболела, – пояснил он, кривясь так, словно у него болели зубы, – Шей просто как ненормальная, звонит мне каждую секунду. Ты прости, но мне нужно ответить.  
      – Да ничего. Малышка же для тебя все.  
      Лэнс неуклюже поднялся с табурета и, не обращая внимание на протесты Ханка, покинул комнату. Оставалось только одно место, куда он мог пойти.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Пидж и Ханк сохраняли спокойствие и казались скорее скептичными. Их слова все еще звучали в ушах Лэнса.  _Ему же не пятнадцать лет! Он взрослый самостоятельный человек, прикинь? Или ты думаешь, он связался с плохой компанией?_  
      Они действительно не волновались или просто старались не показывать ему своего беспокойства?  
      Лэнс чувствовал себя запутавшимся и смертельно уставшим. Меньше всего он ожидал, что сможет найти поддержку именно здесь.  
      Бар Широ не изменился – был таким же полутемным и затхлым, как и всегда. Но лицо его владельца, озаренное теплым светом причудливо изогнутых ламп, подвешенных к потолку, было не на шутку обеспокоенным:  
      – Конечно, тебе нужно пойти в полицию.   
      От тихого, пропитанного тревогой голоса Широ, Лэнс непроизвольно вздрогнул. Он хмуро уставился в стакан со своим виски.  
      – Бурбон? За счет заведения?  
      – Лэнс, я не знаю, понял ты меня или нет, но я не слышал от Кита вообще ничего с того момента, когда мы… ну, с того вечера.  
      – С  _того_  вечера, – многозначительно повторил Лэнс.   
      Широ глубоко вздохнул. Он провел пятерней по своим коротким волосам и кивнул в ответ какому-то старичку, сидящему на расстоянии пары стульев от Лэнса. Тот показывал на пустую бутылку „Салитос“ в его руках. Широ ловко наклонился куда-то к холодильнику, извлек оттуда новую бутылку и, предварительно воткнув в ее горлышко кусок лиметта, протянул бутылку посетителю. Тот поблагодарил его коротким кивком и несвязным пьяным мычанием.  
      Понимать то, что он сам, в отличии от Широ, все еще злился, несмотря на то, что с того инцидента прошло больше месяца, было унизительно. Лэнс попытался выбросить размытые воспоминания из головы, но ему так и не удалось. Случившееся тогда все еще стояло перед его глазами так ясно, словно это произошло несколько секунд назад.  
      Он видел, как Кит пошатнулся и со смехом облокотился на стену. Видел, как Широ поддержал его с почти родственной заботой. И то, как Широ поцеловал Кита в губы, заставив его запрокинуть голову далеко назад.  
       – Ты все еще думаешь об этой ерунде.  
       – Не напоминай, – предупредил Лэнс.  
      Широ только пожал плечами. Он отвернулся и, встав на носки, изящно возвратил бутылку виски обратно – на самый вверх шкафа, забитого под завязку отполированным стеклом. Широ всегда относился с трепетом к таким вещам, как чистота его стаканов.   
      Хозяин бара несколько раз дежурно прошелся от одного конца стойки к другому – за это время Лэнс умудрился проглотить уже довольно большую часть своего виски – и, вернувшись, снова тяжело вздохнул.  
      – Я извинялся тысячу раз перед тобой, но сейчас не буду. Это сейчас не важно. Важней то, где он и что с ним.  
      Лэнс сглотнул. Он давно не пил виски, и с непривычки внутри все жгло. Широ по-настоящему волновался, и это тянуло Лэнса за собой – ему стало в несколько раз хуже. Он без какой-либо объяснимой причины достал из кармана свой смартфон и тоскливо уставился на его экран. Если бы он позвонил Киту сейчас, поднял бы тот трубку? Лэнс мог бы проверить это, но он побоялся: он уже начинал страшно бояться равнодушного голоса оператора, надежно обосновавшегося на номере Кита.  
      Широ сказал, что в тот вечер он был сильно пьян, но Лэнс не особенно поверил ему. Он знал, насколько тот был устойчивым к алкоголю: для того, чтобы напиться так, что он не смог бы контролировать свои действия, Широ понадобилось бы как минимум две бутылки джина. Чего нельзя было сказать о Ките, которого нехило развозило уже после третьего пива.  
      Но был ли сейчас смысл вообще вспоминать об этом?  
      Широ внимательно смотрел ему в глаза, и Лэнс кивнул. Он заставил себя сказать:  
      – Ты прав. И… спасибо за виски.  
  
  
  
      Они познакомились на одной из вечеринок у Широ дома – большая, вытянутая на весь последний этаж трехкомнатная квартира могла, как казалось Лэнсу, вместить полгорода. Но ее хозяин всегда приглашал только избранных.  
      Лэнс был завсегдатаем, как и Пидж с Ханком. Они познакомились еще в университете, тогда Широ работал барменом в их любимом студенческом пабе – кто же знал, что его отец умрет через несколько лет, оставив единственному сыну немаленькое наследство.  
      Широ знал в городе многих, но круг общения всегда выбирал очень тщательно и осторожно, поэтому Лэнс уже давно привык к одним и тем же лицам на его вечеринках. И очень удивился, когда тем субботним вечером заприметил странного незнакомого парня, сидящего возле подоконника в стороне от остальных и с остервенением печатавшего что-то в своем телефоне.  
      Выждав какое-то время – может, незнакомый парень всего лишь ждал кого-то – и поняв, что никаких знакомых на вечеринке у странного паренька возле окна не было, Лэнс решил подойти к нему. Почему бы и нет? В конце концов, Широ запропастился куда-то, Ханк уехал домой, а Пидж была настолько пьяной, что пустилась в несвойственный ей отчаянный флирт с двумя симпатичными парнями в соседней комнате, имена которых постоянно вылетали у Лэнса из головы, как он ни старался их запомнить.  
      Кит сидел у окна и продолжал пялиться в свой телефон даже тогда, когда Лэнс подошел к нему и примостился на подоконнике рядом.  
      – Хэй.  
      – Хэй, – Кит, хоть и не поднял взгляда, но, похоже, все же зарегистрировал каким-то краем сознания неожиданное соседство. Несмотря на то, что Лэнс не совсем тактично ворвался в его личное пространство, Кит не казался раздраженным. Как и особенно заинтересованным в знакомстве с кем бы то ни было. Зачем он тогда был здесь? Лэнс незамедлительно озвучил свое недоумение:  
      – Почему ты сидишь здесь совсем один, а не с остальными?  
      – У меня нет настроения, – лаконично пояснил Кит. Он продолжал набирать что-то в своем телефоне – говорил и печатал параллельно.  
      – Тогда зачем ты пришел на вечеринку? Если у тебя нет настроения.   
      – Мне было больше нечем заняться.  
      Лэнс фыркнул. По крайней мере, Кит был честным, а он симпатизировал честным людям.  
      Поднявшись с подоконника, Лэнс вышел в соседнюю комнату и, взяв там со стола две банки пива, вернулся обратно и протянул одну из них Киту. Тот принял ее спокойно – он не показывал особой благодарности, но и, как снова подумал про себя Лэнс, не казался раздраженным навязчивостью своего нового знакомого.  
      Откупорив свою банку, Лэнс сделал маленький глоток – пиво стояло в резервуаре со льдом и было восхитительно холодным – и немного виновато сказал:  
      – Ты извини, что отвлекаю тебя от твоих чатов.  
      – Ты не отвлекаешь, – заверил его Кит. И добавил: – И я ни с кем не переписываюсь.  
      – А что же ты тогда делаешь?  
      Лэнс сделал еще несколько глотков. Кит вдруг отложил телефон в сторону и, подняв голову, впервые посмотрел ему в глаза.  
      – Я пишу историю, – сказал он.  
      – Историю? – искренне удивился Лэнс, – и о чем же она?  
      Кит повел плечом. Он снова не смотрел на своего собеседника – его взгляд был прикован к вечернему городу за окном. В какой-то мере Лэнс, конечно, понимал его – все-таки от вида, который открывался из окон квартиры Широ, всегда захватывало дух.  
      – Обо всем, – наконец сказал Кит, – обо всем, что происходит со мной. Обо всем, что происходит в мире. Это история о каждом из нас. Любой может стать ее главным героем. Если хочешь, ты тоже.  
      – Упаси боже!   
      Лэнс пьяно рассмеялся, а Кит, повернувшийся к нему, слабо усмехнулся. Он открыл свою банку и аккуратно, так, словно отпивал горячего чая, сделал малюсенький глоток. Разговор будто бы немного заглох, и Лэнс попытался оживить его, поинтересовавшись сконфуженно:  
      – Чем ты вообще занимаешься в Нью-Йорке?  
      – Изучаю историю искусств, – отозвался Кит с некоторым презрением и потом добавил немного торопливо, – но я бросил.  
      – То есть ты ее больше не изучаешь? – Лэнс немного запутался: как-никак до этого он выпил уже точно несколько таких же банок, да и манера разговора его собеседника была не самой простой. – Тогда… чем ты занимаешься сейчас?  
      – На данный момент я в поиске самого себя, – туманно отозвался Кит, заставив Лэнса подавиться набранным в рот пивом. Все-таки Лэнс не прогадал, начав разговор с этим парнем: он был своеобразным и от этого довольно забавным. С трудом отдышавшись и заставив пиво отправиться на дно его желудка, Лэнс не удержался от того, чтобы сыронизировать:  
      – Пишешь истории, изучаешь историю искусств, а потом бросаешь, находишься в поиске себя… ты, может, Джек Керуак?  
      – Нет, я Кит Когане, – серьезно отозвался Кит, а Лэнс во второй раз подавился своим пивом.  
      Этот вечер был определенно странным, его собеседник был странным, но Лэнсу нравилось это больше и больше: просто до этого на вечеринках у Широ он еще не встречал подобных людей. Да что там скрывать, он их вообще нигде и никогда еще не встречал.  
      Они проговорили довольно долго – несколько часов уж точно, в любом случае, им обоим удалось напиться вместе до такой степени, что они едва держались на ногах. Потом, когда они все-таки собрались расходиться, Кит понял, что проворонил свой последний пригородный поезд – он вообще оказался ужасно рассеянным – и Лэнс предложил ему переночевать у себя.  
      В этом не было ничего предрассудительного, просто им так хотелось поболтать друг с другом еще немного, а ушедший поезд Кита был отличным предлогом. Лэнс почему-то хорошо запомнил, как они шли по зимним, залитым светом ночных фонарей улицам, и то, как внезапно пошел снег, а воздух стал таким холодным, что у него заледенел кончик носа и мочки ушей. Кит же казался менее восприимчивым к холоду: несмотря на то, что одет он был в легкую осеннюю куртку, он не трясся; и только его губы, постепенно становившиеся синими, как у утопленника, говорили о том, что он находится под воздействием низких температур.  
      К счастью, они добрались до квартиры Лэнса достаточно быстро, но за это время так устали, что были больше не в состоянии продолжать разговор. Стянув с себя верхнюю одежду, Лэнс рухнул на кровать, и Кит последовал его примеру. Какое-то время они все еще пытались разговаривать, но тем больше не находилось, и Лэнс почувствовал, как стремительно проваливается в пьяный сон.  
      Что-то теплое прижалось к нему сзади: Кит обнял его без каких-либо зазрений совести, словно все так и должно было быть. Словно все было правильным. Кит прильнул к нему всем телом и уткнулся носом в обнаженную кожу его шеи – в этот момент Лэнсу показалось, что он падает в пропасть. В ней не было видно дна: несколько секунд он просто находился в свободном полете, но потом все же заставил себя выдохнуть:  
      – Не прижимайся.  
      – Почему? – прошептал в ответ Кит. – Тебе не нравятся парни?  
      – Не знаю. Я не думал об этом, – обессиленно огрызнулся Лэнс для того, чтобы услышать за собой спокойное:  
      – А ты подумай.  
      Все-таки в тот вечер он был страшно пьян. Сил не было ни на то, чтобы спихнуть Кита в сторону, ни на объяснения. Лэнс смирился – он закрыл глаза и в который раз попытался провалиться в сон, похожий на омут с мутной, беспросветной водой, когда горячие пальцы забрались ему под пуловер и огладили мышцы живота. Рефлекторно вздрогнув, Лэнс простонал:  
      – Прекрати уже домогаться.  
      Кит не слушал его. Он перевернул безвольное тело своего соседа по постели на спину и, вскарабкавшись на него, уставился Лэнсу в лицо своими темными блестящими в полутьме глазами. Он медленно подтянул пуловер Лэнса наверх, обнажив его тело почти до самой шеи, и, наклонившись, поцеловал его в солнечное сплетение. Губы Кита были такими же горячими, как и его пальцы, и Лэнсу показалось, что где-то внутри него зарождается теплый и мокрый, расползающийся во все стороны, комок нежности. Но ему все еще хотелось противостоять этому чувству.  
      – Ты прекратишь это, – хрипло попытался убедить Кита Лэнс, но тот никак не отреагировал. Он до сих пор не отрывался от кожи Лэнса – дышал в нее, касался ее губами и даже немного кончиком языка.   
      Он спустился ниже, ближе к ремню джинсов. Лэнс понимал, что Кит собирался сделать, но не сопротивлялся. Зачем? Зачем, подумал он, чувствуя, как Кит расстегивает его брюки, разве я не хотел этого, когда сказал ему, что ничего не имею против того, чтобы он остался у меня? Нет, определенно хотел. Хотел и не хотел одновременно.  
      Лэнсу всегда казалось, что, когда он был пьян, с эрекцией у него начинались большие проблемы – в любом случае, так случалось уже несколько раз, и ему было страшно стыдно за это. И ведь тогда его партнерами по постели были сексапильные горячие блондинки, а не странный парень, который, к тому же, еще и был довольно костлявым.  
      Лэнс не заметил, когда Кит успел раздеться. Он успел снять с себя абсолютно все – и теперь Лэнс мог хорошо видеть: тот был возбужден, а еще его кожа была настолько бледной, что можно было подумать, будто он болен какой-то неизлечимой болезнью.  
      Был ли он болен? Где-то на дне сознания зашевелилась мысль о том, что они совсем не знают друг друга, но губы Кита помешали ей превратиться во что-то навязчивое. Лэнс тихо выдохнул, вцепляясь пальцами в одеяло, но понемногу привык к приятным ощущениям и расслабился. В тот вечер проблем с эрекцией не было.  
      Проблем не было вообще ни с чем.  
  
  
  
  
      Хотя Широ и был убежден, что ему стоило пойти в полицию немедленно, Лэнс все же решил подождать несколько дней. Он думал: если пойдет в полицию сразу, больше не сможет поверить в то, что все могло наладиться само по себе. В то, что Кит мог просто вернуться – в один прекрасный день объявиться на пороге квартиры как ни в чем не бывало. Ведь здесь все еще были все его вещи. И вся его жизнь – так думал Лэнс.  
      После той первой ночи, которую они провели вместе, Лэнс проснулся со страшной головной болью и чувством, что совершил необыкновенную глупость. Он сел на кровати – его случайного любовника уже и след простыл, но он, в общем-то, не ожидал ничего другого. Конечно, они могли бы проснуться вместе, и Лэнс мог бы приготовить банановые панкейки, а потом они бы могли отправиться на пикник куда-нибудь в парк, но настолько идеальному развитию событий не было места даже в сопливой романтической комедии. А в жизни Лэнса тем более.  
      Через неделю он уже даже стал забывать о произошедшем. На работе дела тогда шли только в гору, и ему предложили руководить парой интересных проектов, чем он с удовольствием и занялся. Ему хотелось забыть. Забыть горячие пальцы под своим пуловером, забыть пьяный, но при этом такой чувственный взгляд Кита, когда они целовались под душем после секса, забыть все то новое, что он узнал о самом себе той ночью. Оказывается, ему нравились довольно извращенные вещи. Хорошо хоть Кит этому ничуть не удивился.  
      Ровно через неделю – это снова было в субботу – Лэнс решил зайти на пару минуток в бар Широ, потому что тот всегда угощал его за счет заведения. Как ни крути, удобно. Рухнув за стойку, измотанный за всю неделю Лэнс уткнулся лбом в свои собственные ладони и жалобно простонал:  
      – Как же меня все  _задрало_.  
      – Меня тоже, – услышал он слева чей-то голос, показавшийся ему подозрительно знакомым.   
      Лэнс еще даже не успел повернуться в сторону говорящего, как за стойкой возник ухмыляющийся Широ со стаканами чего-то мерзкого и по цвету напоминающего „Сингапурский слинг“ в руках.   
      – Отличные коктейли для тех, кого все задрало, – Широ подмигнул им обоим, и Лэнс только и смог, что изумленно моргнуть, в то время как Кит уже поднял свой стакан вверх.  
      – Чи-ирз!  
      – Я об этом еще пожалею, – со вздохом сказал Лэнс. – И что это за коктейль? Я чувствую себя элитной проституткой.   
      Кит только рассмеялся.  
      Они не пожалели ни о чем: ни о жадном, лихорадочном сексе через несколько часов в туалетной кабинке в баре у Широ, ни о произошедшем потом. Они хотели друг друга так сильно, так необратимо, что больше не могли противостоять этому желанию. Не отпускать друг друга больше было гораздо проще, чем пытаться использовать рациональное мышление.  
      Лэнс не знал, почему все последние дни только и думал обо всем этом. О том, как они познакомились и о том, как Кит стал частью его жизни – он сумел пробраться не только в его свободное время, но и в его квартиру. Он заполнил собой все, и Лэнс, совсем как в тот первый вечер, просто не мог сопротивляться. Он расслабился и наблюдал за тем, что из этого выйдет.  
      С того момента прошло полтора года. Или больше? Лэнс не знал точно: они познакомились зимой, а сейчас было позднее лето. Наверное, это был не такой уж и долгий срок, но Лэнсу чудилось, что они знали друг друга уже тысячу лет.  
Кит пропал. С того момента, как Лэнс вернулся домой и не обнаружил его в квартире, прошло уже больше пяти дней. Первые три дня Лэнс только апатично ждал, на четвертый же принялся рьяно перебирать вещи Кита, пытаясь найти какую-нибудь зацепку.  
      Его гитара была на месте. Старенький, но все еще всегда исправно работающий макбук стоял на письменном столе, а лонгборд был прислонен в углу к стене. Планшет для рисования, который Кит заказал в Японии на свои последние деньги пару месяцев назад, валялся под кроватью. Лэнс поднял его и задумчиво вытер пыль с его серой, тускло поблескивающей поверхности. Почему все вещи, которые были важны Киту были здесь, а его самого не было?  
      Он даже не поленился спуститься в подвал – сноуборд Кита, как и его доска для серфинга, которая занимала половину их подвальной ячейки, были на месте. На какое-то мгновение Лэнсу подумалось, что он сошел с ума. Что он просто придумал все это – всю эту историю с исчезновением. Дрожащими руками захлопнув дверь подвальной ячейки, он бросился обратно, но квартира оказалась пустой. Чистой и переполненной солнечным светом. Убранной. Из колонок мерно лился приглушенный джаз – Лэнс вздохнул и упал на диван. Он ничего не придумал. Кит действительно пропал.  
      Пора было идти в полицию.


	2. Chapter 2

У девушки, принимавшей заявление о пропаже, были каштановые волосы, доходившие до плеч, и глаза молодой лани. А еще она улыбалась так тепло и понимающе, словно работала не в одном из отделений полиции, а была частным психологом на часовом сеансе за несколько сотен долларов. В то время как Лэнс заполнял какие-то бесполезные бумаги с датой и местом рождения Кита, его ростом, весом, последним местом занятости и прочим, она осторожно спросила:  
      – Когда вы видели пропавшего в самый последний раз?  
      Лэнс оторвался от заполнения документов и задумчиво посмотрел на календарь, висевший на стене за спиной у полицейской.   
      – Почти три недели назад.  
      Миндалевидные глаза девушки широко распахнулись от удивления:  
      – Ваш дру… партнер пропал три недели назад, но вы только сейчас решили обратиться к нам? Простите, что я спрашиваю, но для этого была какая-то особенная причина?  
      Лэнс болезненно поморщился.  
      – Нет, я только шесть дней назад обнаружил его пропажу. Я… был в отъезде.  
      – Понимаю, – девушка улыбнулась, хотя Лэнс так и не смог истолковать значение этой улыбки. Ему стало неприятно. – Но ваш последний контакт с пропавшим был наверняка не так давно? Может, сообщение или телефонный звоно…  
      Лэнс отрицательно мотнул головой, не позволив девушке из полиции даже закончить фразу.  
      – Три недели назад, – твердо повторил он. Раздражение и чувство беспомощности нахлынуло на него так сильно, что ему захотелось уткнуться лицом в стол и прижаться лбом к его прохладной полированной поверхности. Вопросы полицейской казались ему бестолковыми, хотя он и сам не мог объяснить почему. Ему казалось, что она только ходит вокруг да около. На самом деле они ведь не собирались никого искать. Только создавали видимость. Это было их работой.  
      – Вы уже связались с его близкими родственниками? – тем временем спросила девушка. – Вполне возможно, что у них есть какая-то информация о местонахождении вашего партнера…  
      – Они ничего не знают, – ответил Лэнс – и словно вернулся во времени на пару дней назад. В тот день, когда он позвонил отцу Кита.  
      Эта идея принадлежала Широ. И это он дал Лэнсу номер отца Кита, хотя тот только скептически скривился, разглядывая комбинацию цифр на клочке бумаги, вырванном Широ из блокнота:  
      – Они же ненавидят друг друга. Кит всегда говорит, что у него нет семьи.  
      Но Широ настаивал. Лэнс хорошо помнил как набрал на своем телефоне короткую комбинацию цифр и как замер всем телом, вслушиваясь в протяжные гудки в трубке. Даже дыхание задержал.  
      – Когане у аппарата, – ответил Кит.  
      Лэнс только через пару мучительных секунд понял, что это был вовсе не он, а его отец: их голоса были поразительно схожи, несмотря на разницу в возрасте и даже на то, что Когане старший был, казалось, немного простужен.  
      Несколько мгновений трубка молчала, выжидая, а потом отец Кита сухо поинтересовался, кто ему звонит и чем он может помочь.  
      Лэнсу было стыдно за собственные сбивчивые объяснения и за свой дрожащий, срывающийся, как у мальчишки, голос, когда он попытался рассказать отцу Кита обо всем. Но тот, как оказалось, даже не собирался выслушивать всю историю до конца.   
      – Я не знаю, где он, – голос Когане старшего перестал быть нейтральным, теперь он звучал резко и недружелюбно, – я прошу прощения, но я не имел никаких дел с моим сыном уже больше трех лет.  
      – Я знаю. Кит… он говорил мне о том, что между вами сложные отношения, просто я подумал…  
      – Мистер МакКлэйн, – это прозвучало так, что Лэнс заставил себя замолчать мгновенно, даже не подумав о том, насколько грубо со стороны отца Кита было прерывать его на середине фразы, – я прошу вас больше не досаждать мне звонками. Всего наилучшего.  
      Отложив телефон в сторону после разговора, Лэнс еще некоторое время сидел неподвижно, уставившись в одну точку. Он просто не мог поверить в это. Никто не заслуживал такого отношения. Даже самый дрянной, самый никудышный сын в целом мире. Возможно, Кит был не так далек от истины, когда говорил, что у него не было семьи.  
      С вопросом полицейской разговор словно ожил в сознании Лэнса, заставив его сжаться от неприязни, и он повторил с упором:  
      – У них нет никакой информации.  
      – Вот как? Но я уверена, что мы сможем помочь.  
      Лэнс поднял голову – во взгляде девушки было участие. Она была еще совсем молоденькой, может, практиканткой, и была твердо убеждена в важности организации, к которой принадлежала. Из-за этого смотреть на нее было практически невыносимо, и Лэнс невольно скосил глаза в сторону.   
      Его взгляд снова упал на календарь.  
  
  
  
  
  
      После их второй встречи все развивалось настолько стремительно, что у Лэнса совсем не было времени осознать весь масштаб катастрофы. Кит был рядом – каждый день, практически постоянно, и быстрее, чем Лэнс успел подумать об этом, это стало нормальным. На одной из вечеринок немного перебравший Ханк даже шепнул ему на ухо: „Этот парень, похоже, по-настоящему в тебя влюблен. Он же ни на шаг от тебя не отходит“.  
      Ханк шутил. Совершенно точно шутил. Или он был серьезен? Лэнс рассматривал Кита тайком, в основном, когда тот был занят чем-то своим и не смотрел в его сторону, и задавал себе этот вопрос снова и снова: „Чем я мог заслужить любовь этого человека? Я даже не знаю, кто он. Да мы оба толком не понимаем, что вообще происходит“.  
      Но это было не так: Кит точно знал, что происходит. Иначе бы он не перетащил половину своих вещей в квартиру Лэнса уже через несколько недель после их знакомства – для того, чтобы в квартиру перекочевала вторая половина, не потребовалось и месяца. Когда Лэнс попытался неуклюже пошутить на тему всего происходящего, Кит пожал плечами и возразил рассудительно:  
      – Я слишком далеко живу. Это неудобно.  
      – И не поспоришь, – нервно рассмеялся тогда Лэнс.  
      Переживать, в общем-то, было нечего: места в квартире было предостаточно и для двоих. Но, несмотря на это, Лэнсу казалось, что где-то у него в желудке зарождается странное чувство, похожее на то, которое появляется, когда ты катишься вниз на американских горках – испуг до тошноты, смешанный с возбуждением. Все происходило так, как происходило. Он никак не мог повлиять на это.  
      Оставалось только расслабиться. Поддаться тому сумасшедшему ощущению влюбленности, которое охватывало Лэнса, когда Кит был рядом. Когда он говорил, улыбался, когда курил на балконе с меланхолично-отсутствующим видом, уставившись на проспект внизу, или когда по вечерам после секса уютно сворачивался за спиной Лэнса, уткнувшись щекой в его спину.  
      Все-таки они были совершенно разные. Кит был маленьким бесхозным сгустком хаоса – прекрасного необыкновенного хаоса, от которого у Лэнса перехватывало дыхание.  
      Кит так и не продолжил свою учебу. Да и собирался ли он когда-нибудь продолжать? Лэнс не был уверен в этом, зато был уверен в том, что Кит, как и каждый из нас, все равно обязательно найдет свой путь. Ведь все, что бы он ни делал, было правильным.  
      Как и у любого действительно талантливого человека, у Кита получалось все, за что бы он ни брался. Он рисовал в несколько раз лучше Пидж, имевшей полупрофессиональное образование в этой области, сочинял смешные до колик в животе сценарии, играл на гитаре почти как Джимми Пейдж и умудрялся делать своим затрапезным „Никоном“ из прошлого столетия такие фотографии, что Лэнс даже не раз подумывал о том, чтобы отправить их тайком на выставку современного искусства. Но самым странным в этом всем было то, что ни для чего, что Кит делал, он не прилагал особенных усилий. Для него это было также естественно и просто, как пожарить яичницу или сварить себе утренний кофе. Впрочем, для хорошего утреннего кофе нужно было и то побольше постараться.  
      Кит никогда особенно не старался. Никогда не жаловался на отсутствие идей, никогда не зевал, закатывая глаза от скуки, не казался уставшим или перенапряженным. Он будто бы горел внутри, как те яркие бенгальские огни, которые зажигали в семье Лэнса на новогодние праздники. Он заставлял Лэнса думать, что все возможно, и любые, даже самые безумные и смелые мечты, были реальными и осуществимыми – стоило только протянуть к ним руку.  
      По крайней мере, так было в начале.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Вторая неделя с момента пропажи Кита подходила к своей середине, а Лэнс только ждал. Внезапного звонка, сообщения, новостей из полиции, в конце концов, но Кит как в воду канул. Никто не знал, где он.  
      Ожидание было безликим и вытягивало из Лэнса все силы. На работе он не мог сосредоточиться и чувствовал себя выдохшимся, но, придя домой и упав в постель, долго не мог заснуть, прислушиваясь к звукам ночного города за окнами.   
      А еще Лэнса, как ни странно, стало тянуть к Широ. Ханк и Пидж, уже давно отступившиеся от своего скепсиса, конечно, тоже переживали, возможно, не меньше самого Лэнса, но все равно Кит продолжал оставаться для них малознакомым человеком. Он был лишь парнем их лучшего друга, для Широ же – все было по-другому.  
      Лэнс уже почти привык к тому, что Широ звонил ему теперь каждый день. Сначала это злило: отголоски ссоры и всего происшедшего раньше все еще давали о себе знать, но Лэнсу быстро удалось загнать их на самое дно сознания. Ревновать пропавшего без вести к одному из своих лучших друзей было глупо. К тому, без чьей поддержки, Лэнс, быть может, так и не пошел бы в полицию.  
      Их телефонные разговоры всегда начинались с одного и того же вопроса. Потом следовала короткая пауза, и Широ, тихо вздыхая, переводил тему. После этого они просто по-дружески болтали, совсем как раньше, до появления Кита. Иногда вечером Лэнс даже заглядывал в бар, обычно довольно поздно, уже после его закрытия, и они вместе пили дорогой виски Широ с самой верхней полки, перекидываясь время от времени какими-то незначительными фразами.  
      Это началось не так давно, незадолго до ссоры – то, что Лэнс начал испытывать к Широ легкую неприязнь, переросшую в рекордный срок все мыслимые и немыслимые масштабы. Может быть – Лэнс был не уверен в этом – началом всей этой истории был тот пятничный вечер, когда он, уже немного опьяневший, но еще вполне четко воспринимавший все вокруг, разговаривал с Пидж, и та вдруг заявила, ткнув пальцем куда-то в сторону:  
      – А ты знал, что у нашего Широ стояк на твоего парня? Огромный такой и жирный.  
      Пидж нетрезво хихикнула, а Лэнс растерянно нахмурился. Он проследил за раскоординированно покачивающимся пальцем подруги и наткнулся на Кита и Широ – они стояли немного поодаль, и Широ шептал Киту что-то на ухо, придерживая его за плечо.  
      – Это… – беспомощно начал Лэнс и осекся — Кит смеялся с глупым полупьяным выражением лица, а Широ гладил его волосы. Он любовно заправил одну из особенно длинных и растрепанных прядей за ухо Кита, и Пидж подытожила, скосив глаза на ошарашенного Лэнса:  
      – Точно. Абсолютно точно.  
      Не то, чтобы Лэнс не замечал всего этого и раньше. Он не был слепым. Но ведь Кит выбрал его, именно его, а не Широ, которого знал с самого раннего детства. Лэнс был уверен, что Кит считает Широ частью своей семьи, кем-то вроде кровного родственника. Его уверенность подкрепляло то, что Кит часто сам говорил об этом – их семьи жили рядом, и Широ уже с двенадцатилетнего возраста взял странного, немного не от мира сего соседского мальчика под свою опеку. Кит говорил, что без Широ уж точно бы не выжил – ни в семь лет, когда они только познакомились, ни уже потом, будучи подростком.  
      Лэнс не мог ревновать к Широ, но после того вечера и бездумного замечания Пидж он понял, что  _ревнует_. Кит казался все таким же рассеянным и погруженным в мир в своей собственной голове, Широ же продолжал активно ухлестывать за ним, прикрываясь ширмой невинной детской дружбы. И терпеть это становилось все тяжелее и тяжелее.  
      В один из вечеров Лэнс так и заявил Киту об этом – набравшись смелости, он вывалил на своего парня, сидевшего на диване с ноутбуком на коленях, все то, что уже давно копилось у него внутри. Лэнс старался быть тактичным и обойтись без прямых обвинений, но Кит все равно страшно разозлился уже после трех минут разговора.  
      – Ты больной, да? – вызывающе переспросил он, отставив ноутбук в сторону и посмотрев Лэнсу в лицо с выражением искреннего отвращения. – Широ для меня как старший брат. Сколько раз я говорил тебе об этом?!  
      Много. Очень много раз. Лэнс раздраженно скривился:  
      – Старший брат тоже хочет младшего до скрежета зубов? – он продолжил, несмотря на то, что Кит смотрел на него такими круглыми глазами, словно увидел НЛО, – и вы не братья. Вы вообще не родственники.  
      – Но мы выросли вместе! Мы жили в соседних домах…  
      – Это не  _одно и то же_! – огрызнулся Лэнс — он все еще был на взводе, но уже чувствовал за собой вину за весь начатый разговор. Он знал, что теперь будет винить себя за это еще несколько дней.  
      Кит не ответил ему – он только уткнулся обратно в свой ноутбук с таким выражением лица, словно был способен задушить кого-нибудь голыми руками. Лэнс решил оставить его в покое.  
      Но как бы Кит ни злился, а Широ ни строил из себя невиновного, в тот вечер все равно всё выплыло наружу. Лэнс чувствовал, что Кит был шокирован. Все тогда были шокированы… Думал ли Широ все еще об этом?  
      Сделав последний глоток из граненого тяжелого стакана, Лэнс поднял глаза на хозяина бара – тот тщательно, уже, наверное, больше нескольких минут протирал бокал для вина бумажным полотенцем и был таким задумчивым, что, казалось, скажи ему что-нибудь, а он даже и не услышит. Но Лэнс все-таки попытался – его собственный голос показался ему бесцветным и неизмеримо уставшим:  
      – В тот вечер…  
      Широ перевел взгляд на Лэнса – его внимательные темно-карие глаза напомнили тому лабрадора-ретривера. Широ всегда смотрел так, его взгляд был полон понимания. И он был хорошим слушателем – самым лучшим, которого можно было только пожелать. Лэнс тихо продолжил, прочистив горло:  
      – В тот вечер… когда ты поцеловал Кита… Что ты почувствовал?  
      Вряд ли Широ хотелось говорить об этом, да и Лэнсу самому не очень нужно было знать ответ. Но он все равно зачем-то задал этот вопрос.  
      Широ бережно водрузил стакан на полку рядом с его собратьями и пробормотал, не глядя на сидящего перед ним человека:  
      – Что я люблю его.  
      Лэнс сжался. Он ожидал любого ответа – какого угодно, но только не этого. От растерянности и смущения он поднес свой стакан ко рту и, только когда его губы коснулись холодного стекла, вспомнил, что стакан уже давно был пуст. Теперь Широ смотрел ему прямо в лицо. Он повторил:  
      – Я почувствовал, что люблю его… но не так, как ты, наверно, подумал. Я очень люблю его и поэтому то, что я сделал, было неправильным. Я пожалел об этом.  
      Лэнс кивнул, лихорадочно сглотнув. Он не мог смотреть Широ в глаза и уставился на загадочно отливающие в приглушенном свете стаканы за его спиной.  
      – Прости, – наконец прошептал он, – прости меня, Широ.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Прошло ровно две недели. За это время не изменилось абсолютно ничего: никаких новостей, ни следа, ни одной зацепки. Время казалось Лэнсу мертворожденным: оно утекало непонятно куда, а надежда все так и не появлялась.   
      Голос Пидж в динамике телефона звучал приглушенно, вероятно, из-за неполадок связи – в любом случае, он был таким тихим и далеким, словно девушка звонила откуда-то с другого континента, и между ними был как минимум мировой океан:  
      – Это все ерунда, Лэнс.  
      – Это  _не_  ерунда. Большинство дел о пропаже решается в течение одной недели, и если этого не происходит…  
      – Прекрати.  
      Лэнс переложил сумку с покупками из одной руки в другую: в ней было не так уж много, но рука уже нестерпимо затекла. Как и плечо, которым он прижимал мобильный телефон к уху.  
      Если верить статистике, большая часть пропавших без вести оказывалась жертвами преступлений или несчастных случаев. Еще, кажется, солидный процент составляли подростки, сбежавшие из дома, и люди с психическими отклонениями. Кит не принадлежал ни к тем, ни к другим.  
      – Может, он просто отправился в путешествие? – миролюбиво предложила в трубке Пидж.  
      – В путешествие?!  
      – Ну да, а что такого? Знаешь, иногда хочется… Сорваться с места и бросить все к чертям собачьим.  
      Лэнс безрадостно усмехнулся. Он был уже в подъезде своего дома и поставил сумку с покупками на пол, чтобы проверить почтовый ящик. Мало ли, вдруг полиции взбрело в голову известить его в письменной форме.  
      – Ты же знаешь… – Лэнс все еще прижимал телефон плечом к уху, одновременно роясь в карманах в поисках ключей, – ты прекрасно знаешь, что денег у Кита не хватило бы даже на то, чтобы сходить вечером в кино. Путешествие…   
      Он нехорошо рассмеялся, на что Пидж мгновенно обиженно парировала:  
      – А я что, его деньги считаю? Я, может, его личный бухгалтер? Или его девушка?  
      Ключ наконец-таки нашелся – Лэнс нащупал его на самом дне кармана джинсов между пятидесятицентовыми монетками и начатой пачкой жвачки. Он вздохнул:  
      – Зато я его парень. И я могу заверить тебя, что его денег хватило бы ровно на то, чтобы доехать на автобусе до соседнего города.  
      Лэнс вставил ключ в почтовый ящик, но стоило ему отворить дверцу, как ворох рекламных проспектов высыпался наружу и разлетелся по полу под его ногами. Черт, раздосадованно подумал он, черт. Все валилось из рук.  
      – Кажется, я вспоминаю, – сказала в трубке Пидж, и ее голос неожиданно стал колким, – в последнее время мы с Китом неплохо общались, и он рассказал мне об этом. О том, как тебя все это напрягает.  
      – Что меня напрягает? – сухо переспросил Лэнс. Наклонившись за рассыпавшейся по полу рекламой, он ощутил, как перед глазами стало мутно, а пол угрожающе качнулся в сторону.   
      Наверное, он просто устал.  
      – Да ты сам знаешь, не притворяйся.  
      Лэнс знал. Он хорошо знал, что именно Пидж имела в виду, но не хотел признаваться себе в этом. Поэтому он промолчал, продолжая методично вычищать содержимое своего почтового ящика. Неужели он так долго не проверял почту? Это было совсем на него непохоже.  
      Пидж цокнула языком:  
      – Я не хочу вмешиваться в ваши с ним личные дела.  
      – Ты уже это сделала, так что…   
      – Да потому что тебе иногда это действительно необходимо! – ощетинилась в ответ Пидж, заставив Лэнса в очередной раз болезненно усмехнуться. Нелепо… нелепей и не придумаешь. – И вообще, может в этом есть немного и твоя вина? В том, что он пропал.  
      – Моя вина?  
      Лэнс переспросил это скорее автоматически, его мозг еще не до конца осознал происходящее и работал на автопилоте, пока он сам вяло просматривал стопку писем у себя руках.  
      Только через несколько секунд он понял. Понял, что сказала Пидж, и его захлестнуло.   
  
  
  
  
  
      Та часть Кита, в которую он был влюблен, которой он восхищался, была далеко не всем. Сначала Лэнс пытался игнорировать это, закрывать глаза на то, что было очевидно, пытаться абстрагироваться от всего того, что говорили другие, и сосредоточиться только на своих чувствах. Но он не смог.  
      Хаос внутри Кита разрастался. Рассеянность больше не казалась Лэнсу милой, а витание в облаках начало раздражать до зубной боли. Через год Лэнс понял, что Кит уже точно не будет продолжать учебу, но так и не понял, что тот вообще собирался делать со своей жизнью.  
      Время от времени Кит пытался найти работу – редко что-то серьезное, все больше что-то временное и не слишком обременяющее. То, что можно было бросить уже через несколько недель.  
      В начале он еще пытался участвовать в каких-то творческих проектах из самых разнообразных областей, но для того, чтобы заняться этим серьезно, у него явно не хватало профессиональных навыков. Через некоторое время Кит, возможно, и сам стал осознавать это, но учиться чему-то профессионально упорно не желал. Казалось бы, он презирал саму идею профессионального образования.  
      А еще он был несобранным, хаотичным и взбалмошным – так часто любил приговаривать Ханк – и, если смотреть правде в глаза, довольно депрессивным. Лэнс замечал это после каждой его неудачи: Кит не умел проигрывать и воспринимал любое поражение исключительно на свой счет. Словно внешних обстоятельств вообще не существовало.  
      Периодически, когда с деньгами у Кита становилось совсем туго, он снисходил до того, чтобы взяться за работу для простых смертных, но вылетал с треском с любой подработки, с которой бы, наверное, мог справиться даже пятилетний ребенок. Единственное место, где ему удавалось удержаться больше трех недель, был бар Широ – тот иногда обращался к Киту за помощью, и он с охотой соглашался.   
      Последние несколько месяцев Кит работал у Широ почти все время, с воодушевлением рассказывая Лэнсу, какие новые рецепты коктейлей ему удалось выучить и как было здорово работать вместе с кем-то, кого-то так хорошо знаешь. И хотя Лэнс был не слишком доволен тем, что Кит и Широ проводили так много времени вдвоем, он старался задушить в себе даже малейшие намеки на ревность, ведь Кит, быть может, наконец нашел что-то, что было ему по душе.  
      Так, по крайней мере, хотелось думать Лэнсу, но в один из вечеров, когда он вернулся с работы, Кит оказался дома, хотя и говорил ему день до этого, что собирался помогать Широ. Когда Лэнс удивленно поднял брови, Кит только невозмутимо сообщил:  
      – Широ уволил меня.  
      – Уво… Подожди-ка, ты прямо сейчас собираешься сказать мне, что друг твоего детства, твой так называемый „старший брат“ выкинул тебя с работы?!  
      – Именно так, – Кит пожал плечами. Он не казался слишком расстроенным и, прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку, рьяно печатал что-то в своем телефоне.  
Лэнс мучительно застонал. Конечно, была вероятность, что Кит решил подшутить над ним. Или что Широ просто погорячился, потому что они поссорились из-за чего-то незначительного, хотя Лэнс прекрасно знал, что терпение Широ по отношению к Киту было более чем железным. Что-то во всем этом плохо пахло.  
      Вздохнув, Лэнс обнял Кита за плечи и, когда тот вопросительно посмотрел на него, тихо спросил:  
      –  _Что_  ты сделал?  
      – Ничего особенного.  
      – Кит!  
      Темные брови Кита немного сдвинулись, и он пробормотал, будто бы с оттенком презрения:  
      – Я рисовал на салфетках.  
      – Ты рисовал на салфетках? – изумленно переспросил Лэнс. Это звучало слишком глупо, чтобы быть правдой, но Кит в считанные секунды стал темнее тучи. – Зачем?  
      – Да не знаю я. Что в этом такого?  
      Признание Кита в своем смертном грехе действительно звучало не слишком впечатляюще, но Лэнс подозревал, что это было только верхушкой айсберга. Он знал — когда Кит не хотел говорить о чем-то, он всегда начинал издалека. Снова вздохнув, Лэнс притянул растрепанную непослушную макушку к себе и, несмотря на сопротивление Кита, уткнулся в нее подбородком:  
      – Ты как всегда отвлекся на всякую чушь, перепутал что-то очень важное, и все это во время того, когда бар был забит по самое не хочу?  
      – Что-то вроде того, – неопределенно буркнул Кит. Он попытался выцарапаться из объятий Лэнса, но тот его не пустил. – Я не знаю, что вообще на Широ нашло. Он как с цепи сорвался. Знаешь, я тут подумал, что мне его бар нахрен не сдался… – Поймав укоризненный взгляд Лэнса, Кит демонстративно округлил глаза. – Да что?! Не смотри на меня так!  
      Лэнс разжал объятия и, прислонившись к дверному косяку, скрестил руки на груди. Он внимательно смотрел на Кита, и тот отвечал ему таким беззаботным и непонимающим взглядом, словно сложившаяся ситуация не была треклятым дежавю. Чем-то вроде нехорошего сна, повторявшегося каждую ночь. Такого неприятного, что лучше уж вообще не ложиться спать, чем увидеть его еще раз.  
      Вот только Кит вряд ли понимал это. Он снова взялся за свой телефон, но, будто почувствовав, что Лэнс все еще сверлит его взглядом, с раздраженным вздохом оторвался от дисплея и поднял глаза на него:  
      – Ты что, тоже злишься?   
      Лэнс покачал головой. Он не злился, „злиться“ было не совсем подходящим словом и уж точно не могло описать его состояние.   
      – Эта работа… в баре у Широ. Она что, так важна?   
      Кит продолжал искренне недоумевать, а Лэнс только снова качнул головой и спросил измученно:  
      – Ты в холодильник вообще заглядывал?  
      – Холодильник? Причем здесь холодильник? – теперь Кит смотрел на него так, словно он с Луны свалился.  
      – Да при том, что там НИЧЕГО нет!   
      Лэнс сорвался, и в тот же самый момент, в ту же секунду возненавидел себя за это. За эту мелочную истерику, достойную классической домохозяйки. Впрочем, Кита это, похоже, ничуть не задело – он все еще смотрел на Лэнса с непониманием:  
      – Ну так сходи в магазин.  
      – Я? Я должен в него идти?!  
      Вот теперь-то Лэнс разозлился. Разозлился по-настоящему и настолько, что почти не мог дышать.  
      Наверное, Кит все же заметил его состояние и поэтому парировал немного испуганно:  
       – Да какая разница, кто в него пойдет? Это имеет какое-то значение?  
      – Для тебя вообще ничего не имеет значение! Ничего, кроме мира в твоей собственной голове!  
      Кит вздрогнул и ошеломленно уставился на Лэнса. Он выглядел так, словно спал очень долго и наконец проснулся. Он казался растерянным и одновременно грустным – таким грустным, что от выражения в его темных глазах у Лэнса почти вывернуло всю душу наизнанку.  
      – Неправда, – хрипло возразил Кит, – неправда. Есть и другое, что имеет для меня значение. Например,  _ты_.  
      Сказав это, он развернулся и ушел в спальню, закрыв за собой дверь, а Лэнс так и остался стоять на месте еще некоторое время. Он не мог пошевелиться. Впервые с момента знакомства с Китом он чувствовал себя так паршиво.  
      И откуда-то – Лэнс и сам не понимал откуда – он знал, что это было только начало.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Пидж определенно была из тех, кто не лез за словом в карман. Всегда – Лэнс даже не мог и представить ее другой.   
      И сейчас – ее слова были несправедливыми, они были несправедливыми и жестокими, но они были правдой. Той правдой, которую Лэнс боялся больше всего.  
      Он и сам уже не раз думал об этом. О том, что Кит мог просто не выдержать, он мог уйти – причем уйти в своем стиле, безрассудно бросив все и взяв с собой только мобильник и кошелек. Эти две вещи были единственными, которые исчезли из квартиры вместе с ним.  
      Но куда он мог пойти? Без денег, даже без близких знакомых, которые могли бы приютить его на первое время.   
      Лэнсу хватило года, чтобы понять, насколько небрежно Кит обращался со своими социальными контактами. Из друзей у него был только Широ, который, похоже, еще с детства был готов опекать его и смиренно терпеть все его закидоны. Ну и Пидж еще – правда, сближаться они стали только в последний месяц, после  _того самого_  вечера и ссоры с Широ.  
      Плечо, которым Лэнс прижимал телефон к уху, затекло до страшной боли, и обеспокоенный голос Пидж, отдававшийся почти эхом в его голове, все же заставил вернуться к реальности.  
      – …Прости меня, хорошо? Это не твоя вина, Лэнс. Все что угодно… но это не твоя вина… Лэнс? Ты слышишь меня?  
      Видимо, он провалился в воспоминания больше чем на пару минут: Пидж в трубке уже почти с ума сходила.  
      Лэнс подал голос – не потому что уж очень хотел продолжать разговор, скорей чтобы она хоть немного успокоилась. Голова раскалывалась и без того, а во рту появился неприятный металлический привкус.  
      – Я почту разбираю. Извини. Все нормально.  
      Пидж несколько притихла – Лэнс слышал только ее тяжелое взволнованное дыхание. Оно почти обжигало его из динамика.  
      – И? Что-то новое из полиции?  
      – Вроде нет.  
      Лэнс перебрал всю толстую стопку в его руке почти до самого конца – в основном, это было что-то неважное, вроде рекламной рассылки, и пара неоплаченных счетов, но сейчас ему не хотелось заниматься ими. Он уже собирался вернуть письма обратно в ящик, как ему в глаза бросился тоненький конверт в самом низу стопки. Сначала Лэнс даже и не заметил его, но собственный адрес, написанный на конверте от руки, слишком уж резал глаза. Да и почерк почему-то показался знакомым.  
      Затолкнув стопку писем обратно в ящик, Лэнс уставился на конверт в своей руке. Положив телефон на металлическую поверхность почтового ящика и поставив Пидж на громкую связь, Лэнс произнес задумчиво:  
      – Мне пришло что-то из Англии. Письмо какое-то.  
      – Из Англии? Ты уверен?  
      Лэнс кивнул, забыв о том, что Пидж не могла видеть его. Он все еще пялился на письмо в руке – почтовая марка и штемпель на нем, безо всяких сомнений, были британскими, кроме того, рядом с ними еще и красовалась жирная пометка „авиапочта“.  
      – У тебя есть друзья в Англии? – нетерпеливо поинтересовалась Пидж, а Лэнс машинально возразил:  
      – Да нет… В смысле, не то, чтобы я знал об этом.  
      У него не было никаких друзей в Англии. Совершенно точно. Он там даже ни разу не был.  
      Сердце стало стучать сильнее, набирая обороты, а пальцы вспотели. Бесконечные вопросы Пидж из динамика только накаляли атмосферу. Лэнс покрутил письмо в руке, но так и не нашел обратного адреса.  _Почему бы тогда просто не открыть его_?  
      Поддев ключами клапан, Лэнс решительно вскрыл письмо и извлек из него лист бумаги, сложенный втрое. Что это было вообще – чья-то глупая шутка?  
      На внутренней стороне листа прослеживались буквы – всего-то пара коротких предложений и подпись внизу. Но для того, чтобы разобрать имя подписавшегося, Лэнсу даже не понадобилось разворачивать листок.  
      От волнения перед глазами как назло задвоилось. Сделав глубокий вдох и проигнорировав голос Пидж из динамиков телефона, Лэнс развернул листок и, бережно разгладив его, уставился на несколько разъехавшихся во все стороны строчек, написанных неуклюжим, будто бы детским почерком.   
      В груди кольнуло: сердце стучало так неровно и быстро, словно его тело пыталось справиться с огромной физической нагрузкой. Лэнс судорожно скомкал листок в руках, но потом, будто испугавшись, поспешно развернул его и снова сосредоточенно прочел написанное. Дрожа всем телом, он несколько раз повторил это про себя, словно собирался заучить наизусть.   
       _Не волнуйся, со мной все в порядке._  
       _Пожалуйста, не ищи меня._  
       _Кит_


	3. Chapter 3

Что он мог сделать? Сорваться, купить билет на самолет и обыскать всю Англию? Кит мог быть где угодно – в любом уголке этого проклятого острова.  
      Лэнс не стал пересказывать содержание письма Пидж, он просто нажал кнопку отбоя, послав ее встревоженный голос в никуда, и, поднявшись домой, перво-наперво позвонил Широ. Тот, хоть и был на работе, ответил на звонок почти мгновенно – и секунды не прошло.   
      – Лэнс?  
      В голосе Широ было что-то магически успокаивающее, заставившее Лэнса наконец перестать трястись всем телом. Он опустился на пол – прямо на том месте, на котором стоял и, опершись спиной о стену, выдохнул в телефон:  
      –  _Ш-ш… Широ_ …  
      Прозвучало это, наверное, как невнятное шипение, не на шутку насторожившее его собеседника. В его обычно спокойном голосе прорезались обеспокоенные нотки:  
      – Лэнс, ты скажешь мне прямо сейчас, что случилось. И соберись, пожалуйста, я тебя практически не понимаю.  
      Лэнс собрался – если в такой ситуации вообще можно было собраться. Он сжал правую руку в кулак – до такой степени, что пальцы больно впились в ладонь, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и рассказал Широ о письме.   
      Во время разговора он все еще стискивал листок – тонкий и такой хрупкий, что Лэнс боялся случайно порвать его, но одновременно не хотел выпускать из рук.  _Кит был жив_. Он был жив и за каким-то чертом был в Англии, но он писал ему. От одной мысли об этом в груди разливалась теплая волна облегчения – Лэнс уверял себя, что теперь-то все точно наладится. С этого момента все точно пойдет в гору. Нужно было только подождать еще чуточку.  
      Широ придерживался того же мнения. И Пидж, и даже Ханк с Шей – каждый из них радовался вместе с Лэнсом и заверял его в том, что вскоре вернется и сам Кит. Да он уже через пару дней будет стоять на пороге. И они все вместе будут смеяться над всем произошедшим – над тем, как они все переволновались, и над тем, что Лэнс даже был в полиции.  
      Второе письмо пришло через два дня. Лэнс совсем не ожидал его, просто из банка позвонили и попросили оплатить один из забытых счетов – тех, которые он запихнул обратно в почтовый ящик.  
      На втором письме, как и на первом, не было обратного адреса. Положив конверт на стол, Лэнс какое-то время гипнотизировал его взглядом, чувствуя себя немного одураченным.  _Еще одно письмо? Зачем?_  
      Кит мог просто вернуться вместо того, чтобы писать дурацкие письма.  
      Разорвав конверт, Лэнс извлек из него очередной листок, точно также сложенный втрое. Вот только на этот раз послание оказалось куда длиннее.  
       _Я в Англии_ , начиналось оно – „я“ казалось в несколько раз крупнее других букв и было даже обведено кривым кружком.  
      – Да ну? Серьезно что ли? – прошипел сквозь зубы Лэнс. Кит издевался. Он явно издевался над ним, и это уже было совершенно не смешно. Да это еще с самого начала не было смешным.  
       _Здесь не так холодно, как я думал, но и не так тепло, как в Нью-Йорке. Что-то среднее, но, в целом, я доволен._  
      Дочитав предложение до конца, Лэнс отвел глаза в сторону. И через секунду понял, почему он так страшно волнуется. Так волнуется, что сердце неистово колотится о ребра.  
      Кит будто бы произнес это в его голове – Лэнс отчетливо услышал его негромкий, немного хрипловатый голос, от звучания которого внутри все перевернулось. С трудом справившись с собой, он продолжил читать.  
       _Лондон мне не понравился. Слишком много неприятных высокомерных людей. Хорошо, что я был там недолго. Сейчас я в одном местечке – я не буду говорить тебе его название…_  
      „Местечке“? Странное слово, подумал про себя Лэнс. Какое-то британское что ли. С каких это пор Кит употреблял такие слова?  
      –  _Местечко_! Ха! – Лэнс испустил нервный, истеричный смешок, но заставил себя вернуться к нацарапанному на бумаге и разъезжающемуся во все стороны тексту.  
 _… – и здесь мне нравится куда больше. Здесь так тихо. И люди совсем другие. Ты, наверное, думаешь, что все англичане поголовно снобы, но это не так! Некоторые из них очень даже милые и отзывчивые люди. Они помогают мне. Многие тут разговаривают со мной, как с иностранцем – говорят медленно и четко, старательно проговаривают каждое слово. Это так забавно (ну ты понимаешь, английский и мой родной язык).  
      А еще люди здесь гораздо меньше ездят на машинах, зато тут есть ПОЕЗДА. Я уже тысячу лет не ездил на поезде! Метро не в счет. А здесь на них все ездят. Это нормальное средство передвижения. Я живу недалеко от железной дороги и часто просыпаюсь по ночам от стука колес о рельсы. Это единственный громкий звук здесь – а так необыкновенная тишина. Я чувствую себя умиротворенным, словно достиг гармонии со всем миром. Со всей вселенной.  
      Я никогда не чувствовал себя так в Нью-Йорке._  
      Письмо заканчивалось резко, словно дорога, идущая под откос. Лэнс обалдело уставился на пустое место под текстом. Кит мог бы написать еще столько всего, он ведь даже еще до половины листа не дошел… Неужели это было все?!  
      На обратной стороне листа тоже не обнаружилось больше ничего, и Лэнс ощутил, как что-то непонятное, какая-та незнакомая ему до этого тоска скручивает его внутренности.  
      Кит не написал ни слова о нем. Нет, конечно, он послал письмо именно ему и несколько раз даже обращался к нему в тексте, но он не упомянул ничего о том, что, например, хочет его увидеть. О том, что думает о нем или о том, что скучает по нему. Он даже ни разу не назвал его по имени – будто бы писал и не к нему вовсе, а к какому-то безликому, абстрактному собеседнику. Может, так оно и было?  
      Заставив себя подняться с дивана, на который он сел, чтобы прочитать письмо, Лэнс сделал несколько бесцельных лихорадочных кругов по комнате. Почему Кит не писал ничего о том, что собирался вернуться? Почему он вообще не упоминал о причине, по которой его занесло к черту на кулички к сдвинутым бритам? Почему на конверте не было обратного адреса? Почему только?!  
      Лэнс остановился, осознав, что задыхается почти на грани с панической атакой. Так дело точно не шло.  
      Он заставил себя пройти на кухню и, набрав из-под крана стакан воды, выпил его почти до дна. Вода была омерзительной на вкус, отдавала известью и тяжело плюхнулась на дно желудка. Немного успокоившись, он еще раз внимательно прочитал письмо с начала до конца. Потом еще раз и еще раз. После пятого или шестого раза он взял в руки мобильник.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Почему-то никто не разделял его тревоги.  
      Прочитав второе письмо, Пидж насмешливо подняла брови:  
      – Я и не знала, что Киту так нравятся поезда. Может, подарить ему на день рождения железную дорогу?  
      – Ему уже давно исполнилось одиннадцать, – фыркнул на замечание девушки Ханк, – так что ты упустила возможность.  
      Они оба рассмеялись, отчего Лэнс почти рассвирепел:  
      – Это смешно?! Вам обоим все это кажется таким смешным?!  
      Наверное, тон Лэнса был причиной, заставившей его друзей прекратить смеяться, а Пидж даже стать совсем серьезной.  
      – Я не понимаю в чем проблема, правда. Он пишет тебе или нет? Нам с Ханком он пока ничего не написал, Широ тоже нет. Он сбежал на другой конец света, чтобы добиться твоего внимания. Мне кажется, это очень мило. И романтично.  
      –  _Зачем ему мое внимание?! Мы живем вместе!_  
      Лэнс раздраженно схватил злосчастный лист бумаги со стола и, свернув его в несколько раз, запихнул в задний карман джинсов так поспешно, словно хотел спрятать от посторонних взглядов.  _Они что, действительно вообще ничего не понимали?_  
      Широ был настроен немного серьезней, чем эти два идиота, но тоже, казалось, не видел никакого повода для того, чтобы накручивать себя и сходить с ума. Когда Лэнс предложил ему подключить к делу полицию, он только вздохнул и покачал головой:  
      – Кит написал тебе два письма. Фактически он больше не может считаться пропавшим без вести…  
      – Но полиция могла бы помочь мне найти его на острове чокнутых мизантропов!  
      – Лэнс, – несмотря на отчаянные протесты со стороны друга, Широ плеснул в их стаканы еще немного виски, – Кит не международный преступник. Понимаешь, к чему я веду? Полиция не будет искать его в Англии. Он жив и хорошо. Все, дело с концом. Ваши с ним личные ссоры никого не интересуют. Особенно американских копов.  
      Широ пояснил все так доходчиво и гладко, что Лэнсу только и оставалось, что кивнуть в ответ. Но он все еще не знал, что ему делать дальше. Ждать? Или же все-таки…  
      На третий день после второго письма, мобильник Лэнса неожиданно ожил, когда тот выходил из метро. На дисплее высвечивался скрытый номер, и только это уже заставило сердце Лэнса подпрыгнуть, как ненормальное.  
      Но анонимом оказался вовсе не Кит – Лэнсу захотелось выть от беспомощности и злости, когда он услышал в трубке уже знакомый ему глухой голос с легкой хрипотцой.  
      – Добрый вечер. Я... могу поговорить с мистером МакКлэйном?   
      – Это я, – пробурчал Лэнс, перекинув рабочую сумку поудобнее через плечо. – Чем это я удостоился такой чести?  
      Он даже и не пытался скрывать сарказм в своем голосе, но отец Кита пропустил это мимо ушей, деловито перейдя к главному.  
      – Вы уже выяснили местонахождение моего сына?  
      Лэнс чуть не проговорился. Он чуть не сказал, что Кит в Англии, но что-то в голосе Когане старшего насторожило его, заставив передумать. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы сообщить местонахождение Кита, он осторожно поинтересовался:  
      – Почему вам это неожиданно стало так интересно, мистер… э-э… Когане?  
      – Я прошу вас ответить на поставленный вопрос! – гневно всколыхнулась трубка. – Мы с вами тут шутки шутим, что ли?! Где он?  
      – Я не знаю, – ответил Лэнс. В какой-то степени он даже не лгал – он действительно не знал, где Кит.  
      Когане старший умолк на мгновение, будто бы обдумывая что-то, а потом вернулся, и его голос зазвучал совсем по-другому. Почти угрожающе.  
      – Я так понимаю, что вы не совсем осознаете, с чем связываетесь, мистер МакКлэйн, поэтому, я думаю, мне стоит посвятить вас во всю серьезность ситуации. Три недели назад Кит украл с моего счета пять тысяч долларов.  
      Споткнувшись обо что-то под ногами, Лэнс чуть не растянулся на асфальте. У него внутри словно взорвалась миниатюрная бомба, заляпав все вокруг ошметками его внутренностей. Что происходило?  
      В голове у Лэнса моментально возникла дикая картина из триллеров про гениальных хакеров, взламывающих банковские счеты и заставляющих уплывать оттуда миллионы долларов в считанные секунды. Нет, решительно мотнул головой он: Кит, конечно, был одаренным, но на такое даже он был не способен. Здесь наверняка было дело в другом.   
      – Как он это сделал?   
      Это вырвалось у Лэнса скорее непроизвольно, вызвав бурю негодования в трубке.  
      – У вас вообще совесть есть, молодой человек?!  
      Лэнс промолчал и это было правильной тактикой – прокашлявшись, отец Кита хмуро выдал:  
      – Он снял их с моей кредитной карты.  
      – Откуда у него ваша кредитка? – Лэнс, кажется, начал немного вникать в происходящее, но все еще боялся делать поспешные выводы. Но мрачный голос Когане старшего окончательно развеял его сомнения:  
      – Я сам ее ему дал. Когда… когда мы виделись в последний раз.  
      – В таком случае он ничего не крал, так ведь?  
      Вряд ли отец Кита ожидал такого ответа, поэтому в динамике телефона на некоторое время воцарилась зловещее молчание. К этому моменту Лэнс уже почти дошел до своего дома. Голос в трубке вернулся, когда он уже вставлял ключ в замочную скважину.  
      – Это немалые деньги, мистер МакКлэйн. Речь идет не о том, что он занял у меня пару сотен, в этом случае бы не было никаких вопросов. Но я дал ему свою карточку не для того, чтобы он опустошал мой банковский счет! Поэтому я настоятельно призываю вас к тому, чтобы вы сообщили мне его местонахождение! Сейчас же.  
      – А я в последний раз говорю вам, что так же знаю, где Кит, как и вы, – с каким-то даже упоением парировал Лэнс. Отец Кита и действительно оказался не самым приятным человеком. И это при том, что Лэнс его на самом деле практически не знал. – Его мобильник отключен и никто из наших общих друзей не видел его уже больше двух недель. Я сожалею, но я ничем не могу вам помочь, мистер Когане. Всего хорошего.  
      Его собеседник явно попытался что-то возразить, но Лэнс резко нажал отбой. Мобильник отправился куда-то на диван – прямо в середину горы разбросанных на нем подушек. Лэнс мог бы позвонить Широ и рассказать ему обо всем, но говорить с кем бы то ни было больше не хотелось.  
      На мгновение Лэнсу почудилось, что силы совсем оставили его тело, в ушах зашумело, а ноги стали ватными и тяжелыми. С трудом добравшись до постели, он рухнул в нее бесформенным мешком, даже не позаботившись о том, чтобы снять с себя верхнюю одежду.  
      И пусть со звонком отца Кита у него появился ответ хотя бы на один вопрос – легче от этого не становилось. Новые вопросы прибавлялись с каждой секундой, а Кит был далеко, практически недостижим, как далекая звезда в туманном Альбионе.   
      И, похоже, даже и не думал возвращаться.  
  
  
  
      О том, чтобы обратиться в полицию еще раз, можно было теперь, наверное, забыть навсегда. Вспомнив упоминание Широ о международном преступнике, Лэнс криво усмехнулся. С пятью тысячами отцовских баксов в кармане Кит несомненно становился весьма заманчивой целью для американских правоохранительных органов. Оставалось только надеяться, что Когане старший все же не станет делать их непростые отношения с сыном достоянием публичности.  
      На следующий день Лэнс не выдержал и, позвонив Широ, рассказал ему обо всем. Помолчав некоторое время, Широ задумчиво протянул: „М-м, понимаю“, а потом заверил Лэнса, что отец Кита точно не пойдет в полицию. Широ не объяснил причину своей уверенности, но его голос звучал так убеждающе, что Лэнс поверил ему. Да и что еще оставалось?  
      Третье письмо пришло через четыре дня после второго – теперь Лэнс уже ждал его, исправно проверяя почтовый ящик несколько раз в день.  
      Разумеется, на конверте не было обратного адреса. А тонкий листок, как и обычно, был аккуратно сложен втрое. Кит был просто мастером постоянства.  
       _Сегодня хорошая погода_ , писал он. Письмо так и начиналось – никаких обращений, вообще ничего. Лэнс несколько раз изумленно моргнул, но заставил себя продолжить читать.  
       _… поэтому я решил выйти на свежий воздух (он тут правда свежий). Я лежу на траве в парке – солнце светит мне прямо в лицо. Никуда от него не спрячешься. Подожди секунду… я поищу место в тени. Вот так. Так лучше._  
      –  _Так лучше_ , – Лэнс вздрогнул, поняв вдруг, что произнес последнюю прочитанную строчку вслух. Кит излагал свои мысли странно, еще странней чем обычно, но именно от этой манеры письма Лэнсу казалось, что он был рядом – щурил свои неприлично красивые азиатские глаза на солнце. Кит вообще терпеть не мог солнце. И свежий воздух. Он всегда – сколько Лэнс его знал – был настоящим затворником, тогда что… что он, черт подери, делал в парке?  
       _Положу листок на колени: так удобней писать. Знаешь, как я давно не писал от руки? Даже на лекциях в университете мне было лень. Но это затягивает. Я очень стараюсь писать разборчиво (но у меня не самый лучший почерк), надеюсь, ты сможешь понять хотя бы половину. Но даже если ничего не поймешь, не страшно._  
      После этого предложения следовало несколько зачеркнутых строчек – Кит замалевал их настолько густо, что Лэнс не мог угадать, чем они раньше были, как ни старался.   
       _Я смотрю на облака_ , после зачеркнутого Кит снова резко менял тему.  _Их совсем немного – я насчитал всего четыре, но они такой красивой формы! Они похожи на кельтские руны. Это определенно английские облака. Жаль, что ты не можешь видеть их. Даже если в небе над Нью-Йорком сегодня тоже есть пара облаков, я уверен: они совсем другие.  
Придумал – сейчас попробую нарисовать их. Видишь, они очень британские. Убедился?_  
      Письмо снова обрывалось, совсем как в прошлый раз, но на этот раз за последним предложением следовал рисунок – набросок, сделанный синей шариковой ручкой и занявший весь оставшийся кусок листа. Лэнс покрутил письмо в руках, внимательно приглядываясь к рисунку со всех сторон, словно в нем было спрятано зашифрованное послание.   
      Но там не было никаких посланий – только облака, частично перекрытые извилистыми ветвями дерева. Наверняка Кит спрятался в его тени и, глядя вверх, набросал на листе именно то, что видел в тот момент. Он всегда так делал.  
      „Проклятые британские облака“, – пробурчал про себя Лэнс. Несколько мгновений он боролся с желанием разорвать письмо и выбросить в мусор, но потом немного успокоился и примагнитил его на холодильник. Зачем – этого он и сам не понял.  
      Одно только упоминание об Англии теперь вызывало у него практически нервный тик. Он вспомнил, как они все вместе, собравшись в баре у Широ день назад, обсуждали сложившуюся ситуацию, и Пидж в своей типичной ироничной манере заметила:  
      – Чего ты так напрягаешься? Я правда не понимаю, Лэнс. Что плохого в Англии? Я уверена, что там есть много всего хорошего…  
      – Например, настоящие фиш-энд-чипс, – мечтательно закатив глаза, вставил Ханк.  
      – Или брит-поп. Англия – это же родина брит-попа! Родина Oasis и Coldplay…  
      Пидж замолчала только тогда, когда Широ, стоящий по другую сторону барной стойки, посмотрел на нее с укоризной. Иногда она правда не знала, когда нужно было остановиться.  
      С момента исчезновения Кита прошло уже больше трех недель – для того, чтобы не потеряться во времени, Лэнс обвел день его пропажи красным кружком в календаре, висевшем на стене в их гостиной. Этот календарь Кит купил на барахолке за полдоллара – он был скучным, совсем стандартным, с безвкусными аляпистыми пейзажами, которые Кит заклеивал их совместными фотографиями, своими рисунками и вырезками из газет и комиксов. Не прошло и пары месяцев, как календарь превратился в настоящее произведение искусства и одновременно в копилку их общих воспоминаний. Лэнс хорошо помнил, как, глядя на календарь, саркастически подметил:  
      – Я и не знал, что ты такой сентиментальный.  
      – Я не сентиментальный, – обиженно надулся тогда Кит. – И это называется хэнд-мейд.  
      Невольно улыбнувшись своим воспоминаниям, Лэнс провел пальцем по гладкой поверхности календаря. Его взгляд скользнул вниз – прикрепленные скотчем к одной из последних страниц там болтались на веревочках журавлики-оригами. Оказалось, Кит мог складывать оригами не хуже умудренного годами японца – впрочем, Лэнс уже давно перестал удивляться тому, что тот умел.   
      Он хорошо помнил, как Кит пытался обучить оригами и его – результат вышел плачевным, но Кит все равно прицепил его зачем-то на календарь. Журавлик Кита – аккуратный, такой изящный и традиционный, сложенный из красной, расцвеченной замысловатым узором бумаги болтался рядом – по сравнению с ним журавлик Лэнса из куска обыкновенного синего цветного листа казался неуклюжей поделкой первоклассника.  
      В этом было что-то чудовищно неправильное. В том, насколько разными были их журавлики, и, глядя на них, Лэнс ощутил, как уже знакомая ему тоска поднимается откуда-то изнутри и затапливает его с головой.   
      Это было уже третьим письмом. Письмом, на котором не было обратного адреса и в котором не стояло совершенно ничего важного – ни слова о том, что теперь будет дальше.  
      Кит собирался остаться там? Надолго? Может быть, навсегда? Поморщившись словно от сильной зубной боли, Лэнс мотнул головой. В этом не было смысла – деньги с отцовской кредитки не были бесконечными. Или Кит нашел там работу? Это было смешно и маловероятно. Но что он тогда там делал?  
      В письме не стояло ни слова об этом. Вся эта затея с путешествием на другой конец света была одной огромной бессмыслицей, но это было вполне в стиле Кита. Когда он вообще делал осмысленные вещи?  
      Тишина, повисшая в квартире, давила. Слишком уж это было непривычно – Лэнс понял, что непроизвольно тянется к стопке дисков, громоздившейся на одной из полок. Вытянутый наугад диск оказался студийным альбомом Sonic Youth – тем, который Лэнс просто терпеть не мог, а Кит же обожал до умопомрачения. Их вкусы не сходились даже в таких самых обыкновенных вещах.   
      Хмуро усмехнувшись, Лэнс запихнул диск в музыкальный центр – и стоило тягучим дребезжащим гитарным аккордом заполнить собой все пространство пустой гостиной, как волна ничем не объяснимого облегчения захлестнула его с головой.  
  
  
  
  
      Нет, он, конечно, и до этого скучал по Киту, и это было невыносимо. Страшно тяжело – Лэнсу всегда думалось, что он довольно чувствительный, но только сейчас, быть может, в первый раз в жизни он понял насколько. В последнюю неделю эта тоска, это желание увидеть Кита, прикоснуться к нему, обнять, вдыхая запах его кожи и его волос, перешла все возможные границы. Третье письмо сделало свое дело – неужели Кит не понимал, каково ему теперь было?  
      Нет, подумал про себя Лэнс, вслушиваясь в скрипение гитар и тихий вкрадчивый голос вокалиста, льющийся из колонок, Кит прекрасно знал это. Возможно даже именно это было его целью.  
      Доказать, что он мог существовать и без Лэнса. Доказать самому себе, что границ не было, и мир был огромным.  
      Опустившись на диван, Лэнс внезапно для самого себя нашарил слева что-то твердое, затерявшееся среди подушек. Вытянув твердый предмет наружу, он с вялым удивлением понял, что это был „Никон“ Кита.  
      Тот не фотографировал уже довольно давно. Последний снимок – размытые в тумане ночные фонари, снятые откуда-то сверху, был датирован двумя месяцами назад. Лэнс принялся листать снимки и, пролистнув пару десятков, наткнулся на фотографию Кита, серьезно смотревшего в объектив. Снимок был сделан крупным планом и будто бы немного снизу. Кит фотографировал самого себя?  
      Лэнс пролистнул дальше и вспомнил: в тот день камера оказалась в его руках, и он шутливо щелкал Кита, сидящего рядом, со всех возможных ракурсов. За первой фотографией следовал немного смазанный, но при этом невероятно удачный снимок подбородка и шеи, обрамленной белым воротником рубашки. Поверх рубашки был натянут ярко-красный пуловер, контрастирующий с темными растрёпанными прядями волос, рассыпавшимися по нему. Губы Кита были немного искривлены: он словно пытался сдержать смущенную ухмылку.   
      Судорожно вздохнув, Лэнс перелистнул снимок – опять крупный план. На этот раз на фотографии было ухо Кита – тот часто заправлял всегда мешавшие и лезшие ему в лицо пряди волос за уши, выставляя на всеобщее обозрение свои небольшие и казавшиеся абсолютно идеальными ушные раковины.  
      Разглядывая снимок, Лэнс вспомнил, как увидел уши Кита в первый раз. Тогда тот, кажется, только вышел из душа и, рассеянно проведя ладонью по еще мокрым волосам, стянул их сзади в пучок. В этот момент Лэнс, случайно натолкнувшись на него в коридоре, ошарашенно замер на месте и, не отрывая глаза от Кита, восхищенно выдохнул:  
      – Ох.   
      Это была их третье или четвертое свидание – и Лэнс по-настоящему смутился и не знал куда девать глаза. Кит недоуменно изогнул левую бровь, и Лэнс поспешно пояснил:  
      – Твои уши.  
      – Что с ними?   
      – Они такие  _красивые_ …  
      Лэнс покраснел – так, как не краснел, кажется, уже очень давно, а Кит сконфуженно ощупал свои ушные раковины, будто бы проверял, на месте ли они. Этот жест был таким естественным и милым, что это окончательно выбило Лэнса из колеи.  
      Он подумал о том, что случилось потом, и стиснул зубы.   
      Все это было нечестно. Письма, а теперь еще и эти снимки. Запястье налилось тяжестью, и Лэнс осторожно опустил „Никон“ на край диванного столика. Он что, действительно собирался…  
      Пальцы расстегнули металлическую пуговицу на джинсах сами по себе, почти автоматически – Лэнс осознал, что он собирался сделать, только тогда, когда уже приподнимал резинку боксеров. Он почувствовал мимолетный стыд – словно подросток, которого застали за непристойным занятьем. Но это быстро прошло.   
      Он был один, возбужден, и ему хотелось отвлечься. Разве, спросил себя он, стискивая в кольце пальцев отвердевшую плоть, существовал вообще способ лучше?  
  
  
  
  
      – Ого, какое непотребство.  
      Кит отнял край тэнк-топа, которым он стирал пот со лба, от лица, и вопросительно посмотрел на Лэнса. Он тяжело дышал, и мышцы его живота двигались под кожей в такт дыханию. Майка промокла почти насквозь и прилипла к телу, а непослушные темные пряди, выбившиеся из стянутого сзади хвоста – к щекам и лбу.  
      – Просто страшное непотребство, – ухмыляясь, повторил Лэнс. Лениво оторвавшись от дверного косяка, к которому прислонялся плечом, он сделал несколько шагов в сторону своего парня.  
      – Я тренировался в парке, – пояснил Кит. Он стянул через голову майку и небрежно забросил ее на кресло к копившейся там куче вещей. – И что это за странное слово – „непотребство“?  
      – Британское.  
      – Ты не британец, – Кит рефлекторно вздрогнул, когда Лэнс обнял его сзади, прижавшись к нему всем телом. – Тебе не противно? Я же весь потный.  
      Он действительно был потным. Мокрым, скользким на ощупь и таким горячим, словно его лихорадило. Лэнс прильнул носом к его шее и даже лизнул ее, пробуя на вкус. Соленая.  
      Тренируясь, Кит часто выкладывался по полной и неимоверно потел, но его пот, как и у многих азиатов, не имел резко выраженного запаха. Запах Кита всегда был одинаковым – едва уловимым и до дрожи в коленях приятным. Лэнс с наслаждением вдохнул его – он зарылся лицом во влажные растрепанные пряди, и ощущение близости и необыкновенной интимности охватило его настолько, что он не смог удержаться:  
      –  _Люблю тебя_ …  
      Кит тихо фыркнул – Лэнс только через пару секунд понял, что сказал это вовсе не на английском, как ему показалось.  
      – Прекрати косить под испанца, – голос Кита был одновременно насмешливым и нежным.  
      – Ну, вообще-то мой родной язык – испанский.  
      – Только когда тебе самому удобно.  
      – Ты напрашиваешься…  
      Кит рассмеялся и, поддавшись несильному толчку в плечо, рухнул на кровать. Несколько секунд они шутливо боролись – Лэнс хорошо знал, что Кит куда сильней его, и поэтому может победить без особого труда, но все равно продолжал сопротивляться. Как он и думал, это продлилось недолго. В какой-то момент Кит стиснул его запястья, безжалостно прижав их к кровати и заставив Лэнса коротко выдохнуть от внезапной боли.  
      – Ты совсем… – он не успел возразить, не успел воспротивиться – только собирался сделать это, но губы Кита прижались к его губам так плотно, что он больше не мог говорить. А потом, потом они притиснулись к его уху – горячие и немного шершавые, и Кит в который раз принялся за свое.  
       _Он снова просил._  
      – Я не знаю, может, в другой раз?  
      – Ты всегда так говоришь, ты… – голос Кита стал непривычно жалким, совсем молящим, – я хочу сегодня. Лэнс…  
      – Ладно, хорошо! Хорошо, черт…  
      Кит начал спрашивать его об этом уже довольно давно – он был осторожным и мягким в начале, но с каждым разом становился нетерпеливее. Не то, чтобы Лэнс сам не хотел этого, он хотел – одна только мысль об этом возбуждала его до дрожи и в тоже время пугала до ощущения тошноты в желудке. Но в этот день он просто согласился – просто сказал да, и в тот же момент ощутил непонятное облегчение, будто бы большой твердый комок чего-то неприятного внутри рассосался в одно мгновение.   
      В конце концов, они доверяли друг другу. Он доверял Киту.  
  
  
  
  
      Выдохнув, Лэнс широко распахнул глаза – будто вынырнул из глубокого озера. Собственная сперма на пальцах казалась холодной и липкой. Это было настолько противно, что другой рукой он принялся лихорадочно шарить под диваном в поисках коробки с бумажными салфетками.  
      Его пульс все еще был учащен, а под мышками на футболке расплывались пятна пота. Он не знал, почему оргазм не принес нужного удовлетворения. Это было странно, ведь он погрузился в воспоминания настолько, что почти физически почувствовал Кита в себе, увидел, как его темные глаза расширились, стали невероятно огромными, вспомнил, как тот отчетливо прошептал его имя за несколько секунд до того, как кончил. Было так хорошо… ощутить все это снова. Но тогда почему? Почему ему не стало лучше?  
      Брезгливо отшвырнув смятые салфетки в сторону, Лэнс поспешно застегнул молнию на джинсах. Он встал с дивана и потянулся, достав кончиками пальцев до болтавшейся над головой лампы, облаченной в чехол из хрустящей полупрозрачной бумаги.  
      Тянущее ледяное чувство тоски никуда не делось и методично продолжало скручивать внутренности. Лучше бы он не делал вообще ничего. Лучше бы…  
      Лучше бы тебе вернуться, Кит, прошептал он вдруг еле слышно. Произнося это, он понял, что страшно злится – на Кита или, быть может, даже на самого себя. Лучше бы тебе вернуться, хрипло повторил он, лучше бы тебе вернуться как можно скорее.


	4. Chapter 4

      Он и не знал, что станет еще хуже.  
      Но ведь… можно же было и догадаться?  
      Поковыряв вилкой в мягком куске авокадо на тарелке, Лэнс откинулся на спинку офисного кресла и уставился невидящими глазами в монитор.  
      Две недели. С того последнего письма с облаками прошло уже больше двух недель, а Кит все еще молчал. Было ли такое возможно, что его следующее письмо не дошло и затерялось где-то на полпути между двумя континентами? Или дело было совсем в другом…  
       _В том, что он не собирался возвращаться. Да и писать тебе у него тоже больше не было времени. Слишком обременительно._  
      Чья-то тонкая худая ладонь легла ему на плечо, но Лэнс даже не пошевелился, продолжая бездумно пялиться в монитор. Аллура – а это, конечно, была она, прокравшаяся до этого в его офис на цыпочках – коротко вздохнула. Не осуждающе, скорее обеспокоенно.  
      – Как твоя начальница, я уже давно должна была бы сделать тебе выговор.  
      На этот раз Лэнс все-таки отреагировал – оторвавшись от монитора, он поднял на нее отсутствующий взгляд.  
      – Какие-то проблемы с отчетом?  
      – С ним тоже, – Аллура наморщила нос, разглядывая пустой рабочий стол, в который пялился Лэнс, но почему-то удержалась от комментариев на эту тему и только заметила:  
      – Эта тарелка с авокадо… она тут третий день стоит?  
      Лэнс устало улыбнулся и мотнул головой.  _Хотя, быть может, и третий._  Он снова уставился в монитор и, даже открыв электронную почту, принялся демонстративно набирать текст нового письма.  
      – Лэнс…  
      Голос Аллуры казался приглушенным, словно, прежде чем достичь ушей Лэнса, ему нужно было пройти сквозь толщу воды.  
      – … ты ведь знаешь, что можешь взять отпуск в любой момент. На неделю… или на две. Извини, что спрашиваю, но когда ты в последний раз вообще что-то ел?  
      Она и не собиралась отставать. Выковыряв из корки авокадо малюсенький кусочек, Лэнс стойко отправил его в рот, преодолев волну тошноты, накатившую совершенно внезапно.  
      – Прямо сейчас. Я ем прямо сейчас…  
      Мякоть авокадо была совсем раскисшей и солоноватой, но Лэнс продолжил – сквозь тошноту, сквозь чувство отторжения в каждой клеточке тела. Борясь с самим собой, он и не заметил, как Аллура за его спиной только покачала головой и через несколько секунд покинула офис – также беззвучно, как и вошла.  
      Разве она могла понять хоть что-нибудь? Он так и не взял отпуск – просто не смог. Это казалось бессмысленным, как и все вокруг. Он не знал, где был Кит в этот момент, о чем он думал, чем занимался изо дня в день, и было ли с ним все в порядке. От одних только мыслей об этом тошнота усиливалась, а съеденные за весь день пару кусочков авокадо просились наружу.  
      Еще через несколько дней Лэнс заметил странную вещь: его одежда стала другой. Будто бы растянулась. Глядя в зеркало, он рассеянно спрашивал себя, всегда ли его джинсы так неряшливо висели на бедрах, а рубашки-поло были похожи на мешки? Вырезы на футболках стали неизмеримо огромными и больше не скрывали ключичные косточки, торчащие, как у подростка.  
      Но тошнота так и не собиралась уходить – Лэнс будто бы больше не чувствовал голода, только усталость и апатию. Готовить после работы не было сил, а еда, которую он брал с собой в забегаловках по пути домой, отправлялась в мусорную ведро почти нетронутой.  
      В один из вечеров, когда Лэнс заставил себя купить в супермаркете наполовину готовый полуфабрикат – азиатскую вермишель с овощами и куриным мясом – и собирался разогреть ее в микроволновой печи, Кит вдруг болезненно четко возник перед его мысленным взором. Лэнс хорошо помнил, как тот нахмурился и неодобрительно сложил руки на груди.  
      – Я против микроволновок, – заявил Кит.  
      – Что они тебе сделали? – удивленно парировал Лэнс – тогда он, как и сейчас, аккуратно протыкал вилкой пленку, покрывающую полуфабрикат – и добавил голосом, показавшемся ему самому тошнотворно-назидательным:  
      – Микроволновки – это практично.  
      – М-м, облученная еда. Как практично.  
      – Идиот, – Лэнс раздраженно фыркнул – они знали друг друга еще не настолько долго, чтобы Кит начал его бесить, но, похоже, этому парню все же удавалось то, чего не удавалось другим, за рекордно короткие сроки. Немного разозленный, Лэнс продолжил тыкать вилкой в пленку – только теперь еще более рьяно, чем до дурацкого замечания Кита. Он делал это до тех пор, пока от пленки не осталось совсем ничего, а неожиданно прорезавшаяся боль не отбросила его обратно в реальность, заставив воспоминания потускнеть.  
      Вилка соскользнула – несколько секунд Лэнс с немым ужасом и бессильем смотрел на собственную руку, на то, как из небольших округлых ямочек ран на коже обильно выступают капли крови. Боль была просто ужасной – такой непереносимой и дикой, что ему хотелось кричать, но он молчал. Он не издал ни звука – только, судорожно цепляясь раненой рукой за край стола, сполз на пол и молча прислонился щекой к одной из деревянных ножек. Его тело дрожало, но он все еще не открывал рта – будто бы задался целью держать все в себе.   
      Да и был ли смысл кричать от боли? Потому что все равно бы никто не услышал.  
  
  
  
  
      – Ты похудел.  
      Широ отметил это будто бы невзначай, но Лэнс, в общем-то, и так прекрасно знал, как тот переживает. В последнее время нелепое растерянно-заботливое выражение больше не сходило с лица Широ, словно кто-то навечно запечатлел его там лазерной гравировкой.  
      – Просто забыл позавтракать, – Лэнс попытался пошутить, но Широ даже не улыбнулся. Последние недели он вообще казался таким удрученным, будто бы дал кому-то обет вселенской печали. Когда Лэнс заходил к нему в бар – а это случалось все реже – Широ по большей части молчал, что, впрочем, устраивало их обоих.  
      Но сегодня все было немного по-другому, и взгляд теплых карих глаз Широ был особенно внимательным. Лэнс все еще чувствовал его на себе даже тогда, когда Широ отвернулся, наклонившись к холодильнику, чтобы обслужить каких-то навязчивых парней на другом конце барной стойки.   
      Широ словно пытался разглядеть в нем что-то. То, чего, возможно, не замечал и сам Лэнс.  
Он действительно похудел. Было глупо продолжать перекладывать вину на изменившуюся по непостижимой причине одежду, но можно было, например, обвинить во всем Кита.   
       _Кита, который не писал ему уже больше двух проклятых недель._    
      – Если так будет продолжаться, – это был Широ – он снова возник за барной стойкой прямо напротив Лэнса, – вы с Пидж сможете запросто поменяться одеждой.  
      – Я давно мечтал… – Лэнс закатил глаза, но Широ отрезал – сухо, почти сурово:  
      – Не смешно. И ты знаешь, это не было его целью… довести тебя до истощения.  
      – Тогда что? Чего он добивается?  
      Лэнс надеялся, что его голос не звучал жалко. Он не понимал, почему должен был оправдываться здесь, перед Широ, но не мог остановиться, потому что знал, что молчание было еще хуже. Ему и без того было погано – настолько тоскливо и погано, что казалось: еще пару секунд и из глаз брызнут слезы.  
      – Я… господи, Широ, я не знаю, что со мной происходит.  
      – Лэнс…  
      Широ качнулся немного вперед, перегибаясь через стойку, но Лэнс предупреждающе отпрянул назад, неуклюже толкнув локтем стакан с виски, разбавленным содовой, так, что тот уехал далеко в сторону:  
      – Разве это нормально?! Разве такими должны быть  _нормальные_  отношения?!  
      – Я не знаю, какими они должны быть. Никто не знает.  
      Лэнс ощутил, как пальцы Широ мягко обвились вокруг его запястья, но это не успокоило его, а только всколыхнуло внутри что-то темное и давно забытое. Он стиснул зубы:  
      – Я дрочу на его фотографии. Иногда. Нет, довольно часто.  
      – А вот это уже нормально.  
      Широ вздохнул – он наконец выпустил запястье Лэнса и, скрестив руки на груди, откинулся немного назад, оглядывая его так, будто бы он был несмышлёным ребенком.  
      – Абсолютно нормально…  
      – Нормально?! То есть ты тоже так делаешь?  
      Лэнс запнулся – взгляд Широ не изменился. Он продолжал оставаться теплым и таким обеспокоенно заботливым, что Лэнсу стало стыдно за то, что он снова и снова цеплялся за старые обиды. Пытался ранить того, кто на самом деле только хотел ему помочь. Это было гадко.  
      Он не успел извиниться, хотя и ему очень хотелось сделать это – Широ умудрился ловко перевести тему, осторожно поинтересовавшись:  
      – Что с рукой?  
      – С рукой? – Лэнс рассеянно покосился на свою перебинтованную ладонь так, будто бы видел ее впервые.  
      – Это не ответ на мой вопрос.  
      Широ пришлось в очередной раз отвлечься на посетителей на другом конце барной стойки, а Лэнс продолжил зачарованно разглядывать свою перебинтованную руку. Он снова подумал о Ките и так внезапно, что это ошарашило его самого, вспомнил.   
      Он вспомнил, почему они поссорились перед его отъездом.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Этот вечер не был чем-то особенным, он вообще был идеей Кита – по его гениальной инициативе они сидели друг напротив друга за столом в казавшейся Лэнсу страшно убогой забегаловке, подававшей азиатскую еду. Уже при входе их встретили таблички, расписанные специальными предложениями, цены на которые заставили Лэнса страдальчески поморщиться. Он не был уверен, что подавать посетителям еду по такой цене было вообще легально.  
      Но не то, чтобы с финансовой ситуацией Кита, у них был особенно большой выбор.  
      Забегаловка была полупустой, а поверхность столов – дряхлой и нестерпимо затертой. Кит с интересом рассматривал меню, листая туда-сюда его жалкие три страницы, то и дело останавливаясь и задумчиво закусывая нижнюю губу.  
      Они сидели друг напротив друга, между ними не было, наверное, и полметра, но Лэнсу казалось, что их разделяет огромное расстояние. Словно между ними лежали тысячи километров, моря, а может даже океаны. Кит был далеко и, сколько бы Лэнс не пытался убедить себя в том, что это было не так, у него не выходило.  
      Эти мысли мучили его даже тогда, когда не слишком дружелюбная официантка азиатской наружности швырнула на стол между ними деревянную дощечку с выложенными на ней суши. Как и предполагалось, есть их без боязни отравиться было нелегко.  
      Но Кит казался голодным. Рассеянно ткнув палочками в баночку с васаби, стоявшую на столе, и, размазав то, что ему удалось извлечь оттуда, по одному из нигири, он уже собирался запустить его в рот, когда Лэнс, содрогнувшись от этого зрелища, панически выдохнул:  
      – Что ты делаешь?  
      – Что…  
      – То, что ты сейчас сделал, прямой способ заработать ВИЧ-инфекцию.  
      Палочки Кита с зажатым между ними куском сырой рыбы повисли в воздухе. Он несколько раз удивленно моргнул.  
      – Ты хоть понимаешь, кто здесь ест обычно? – раздраженно продолжил Лэнс, не замечая того, как темные глаза Кита резко сузились и приобрели матовый блеск. – И если каждый будет макать свои палочки в васаби? Ты хоть вообще когда-нибудь думаешь головой?  
      – Это чушь, – Кит презрительно хмыкнул, все же отправив злосчастный кусок рыбы в рот, что раззадорило Лэнса еще больше.  
      – Никакая не чушь!  
      – Ты больной, – уже несколько рассерженно констатировал Кит. Он продолжил есть с таким невозмутимым выражением лица, словно собирался довести Лэнса до последней точки кипения, – совсем чокнулся…  
      – Я больной? Да об этом во всех газетах пишут!  
      А ведь они не собирались ругаться друг с другом. Но разве такие вещи когда-нибудь планируют?   
      Кит снисходительно прищурился:  
      – Я не читаю газеты.  
      – А ну да, зачем их читать? – передразнил его Лэнс и, когда Кит изумленно поднял брови, язвительно пояснил: – Кому нужно знать, что происходит в мире. Это никому не интересно. То ли дело мир в твоей голове…  
      Кит молча проглотил последний пережеванный кусок и аккуратно положил палочки на край миски с соевым соусом. Он больше не казался разозленным – скорее равнодушным, почти заскучавшим.  
      Перекинув через плечо сумку, он встал из-за стола и, когда Лэнс ошеломленно бросил: „Серьезно?!“, кивнул в ответ, глядя на своего парня с таким странным выражением сожаления в глазах, что тому на пару секунд стало холодно:  
      – Серьезно. И сегодня платишь ты, я на мели.  
      – Как будто я ожидал чего-то другого!  
      Лэнс лихорадочно завертел головой в поисках недружелюбной официантки, но она, как назло, прямо на его глазах проскользнула в дверь, ведущую в недра кухни, а когда он снова обернулся к столу, Кита уже не было.  
      Он  _исчез_. Вот только на этот раз это было никаким не образным выражением.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Теперь-то он мог – безо всяких сомнений – винить во всем самого себя, вот только что это меняло? Новых писем все еще не было, а Лэнс больше не мог найти в себе силы даже заглядывать по вечерам к Широ. Вместе с этим правда отпала и необходимость объяснять ему про раненую руку, так что, возможно, это было к лучшему.  
      Лэнс поймал себя на том, что ему все меньше хотелось говорить с кем-то. Даже телефонные разговоры – и те отнимали кучу энергии. Он вздрагивал каждый раз, когда его мобильник начинал беспокойно вибрировать, и брал трубку, только если звонивший не унимался больше десяти минут.  
      Звонила, в основном, Пидж, спешившая рассказать ему о чем-то своем. О новом заказе, к примеру, или о том самом недовольном клиенте, грозившимся судебным процессом – парень оказался упрямым и, похоже, не собирался отставать. Пидж редко спрашивала о Ките – в чем Лэнс ее, конечно, не винил – но каждый раз в конце их разговора будто бы ненароком напоминала:  
      – Проверь почтовый ящик.  
      И Лэнс был нескончаемо благодарен ей за это.  
      Этим вечером она все болтала и болтала в трубке и, несмотря на то, что Лэнс едва улавливал нить разговора, стоило ей сказать заветную фразу, как он оборвал ее на полуслове:  
      – И не забудь…  
      – Проверить почтовый ящик? Я знаю, Пидж.  
      Она тихо фыркнула в динамике, а потом спросила – так серьезно, что внутри у Лэнса все замерло:  
      – Ты думаешь, он не вернется больше?  
      – Ты не могла бы… спросить как-нибудь помилее, что ли? – огрызнулся в ответ Лэнс. Это было скорее самозащитой, чем попыткой пойти в атаку, и вырвалось у него совершенно непроизвольно, но узнать, обиделась ли Пидж, он не смог, потому что внутри почтового ящика обнаружилось письмо.  
      В самом верху, на горсти рекламных флаеров и неоплаченных счетов, оно лежало там – письмо без обратного адреса – так, будто бы было там всегда, и Лэнсу нужно было всего лишь открыть глаза и присмотреться получше, чтобы заметить его.  
  
  
  
  
  
       _Извини, что совсем пропал_.  
      Лэнс криво усмехнулся. Разумеется, он ждал извинений, он хотел извинений, но уж точно не таких.  
      Кит будто бы отмахивался от чего-то назойливого и незначительного, словно молчание в течение почти трех недель было нормальным или, по крайней мере, в рамках дозволенного. Стиснув письмо в руке, которая никак не хотела заживать, Лэнс продолжил чтение, но уже через несколько секунд пожалел о том, что вообще это сделал.   
       _Все это заняло кучу времени, больше чем я думал, но сейчас я в Берлине. Наконец-таки. Я и так задержался в Англии больше, чем нужно. Знаешь, чего мне это стоило? Неважно. Берлин прекрасен…_  
      Строка обрывалась, превращаясь в набросок длинной бетонной стены, изобильно разрисованной наплывающими друг на друга кусочками граффити, будто бы Кит хотел дать ему возможность выдохнуть. Прийти в себя после этой чертовой  _расчудесной_  новости.  
      На самом деле Лэнс больше не хотел читать дальше: сожаление, нет, разочарование было таким горьким, что ему хотелось разорвать письмо.  _Вместо того, чтобы вернуться обратно…_  
      Он не стал рвать письмо, хотя его клочки, его разодранные ошметки на ковре в их гостиной несомненно бы порадовали его. И если бы Кит сейчас стоял перед ним, Лэнс бы наверняка, даже и не раздумывая, ударил его в лицо. Пусть даже он получил бы неплохой сдачи – в конце концов, Кит был сильнее его, Лэнс бы все равно сделал это, если бы только мог.  
      Он не разорвал письмо, просто оставил его лежать на журнальном столике около дивана недочитанным до конца. Почему бы и нет? Будто бы кому-то было до этого дело.  
  
  
  
  
  
      На следующее утро он не услышал звонка будильника и, когда с трудом разлепил веки, на часах уже была половина одиннадцатого. „Проспал“, – тоскливо подумал про себя Лэнс, но вместо того, чтобы подскочить и попытаться собраться на работу, он только перевернулся на другой бок и пошарил рукой по кровати рядом в надежде найти теплое плечо Кита, в которое он бы мог уткнуться и продолжить видеть сны столько, сколько ему бы захотелось. Конечно, Кита рядом не оказалось. Его ведь не было рядом уже почти как два месяца.  
      С раздражением и беспомощностью втянув в себя воздух, почти  _всхлипнув_ , Лэнс свернулся в груде одеял так, словно хотел защититься от кого-то. Суставы тянуло, а тело неприятно болело: он будто бы лежал на чем-то страшно твердом, как кусок гранита. Было чертовски неудобно, неуютно и холодно, но слабость постепенно взяла свое, и Лэнс отключился еще на пару часов. А потом еще на парочку. Он словно больше не мог встать с кровати. Да и не особо хотелось.  
      Окончательно проснулся Лэнс только вечером – раненая рука почему-то разболелась, и он выбрался из постели, чтобы выпить обезболивающее. Стоя на кухне рядом с холодильником и глотая один стакан воды за другим, он задумался о том, почему рана на руке никак не хотела заживать. Может, было задето сухожилие. Или нерв. Возможно, ему стоило просто сходить к врачу. Это ведь было несложно устроить?  
      Все еще думая о руке, Лэнс прошел в гостиную и обнаружил несколько пропущенных вызовов на своем мобильнике – три из них были от Аллуры. Все-таки он сегодня просто взял и прогулял работу, не предупредив вообще никого.   
      Но перезванивать не хотелось. Несколько секунд постояв в размышлениях над телефоном, Лэнс внезапно для самого себя усмехнулся. Он вел себя странно, глупо и так безответственно, будто непослушный подросток. Он себя так…  _как Кит_.  
      При мысли об этом Лэнс пришел в непонятный для него самого восторг. И даже ощутил прилив энергии – плюхнувшись на диван в одних пижамных штанах, он взял в руки недочитанное письмо и принялся за чтение.   
      Он читал медленно. Медленно и жадно, пропуская сквозь себя каждое слово, каждую запятую и каждый восклицательный знак. Но странная радость, то наслаждение, с которым он поглощал каждую строку, быстро сменилась тоской и злостью – такой неудержимой, что Лэнсу хотелось разнести что-нибудь, и он сам был удивлен тому, что не сделал этого.  
      Кит снова писал только о себе. О том, каким прекрасным и необыкновенным был Берлин, и о том, какими были люди в Европе. Совсем другими, не то, что американцы – такими чуткими и внимательными. Вежливыми. Они искренне извинялись за то, что ты налетел на них в метро, словно совершили смертельный грех только потому что оказались у тебя на пути.  
      От всего этого Лэнсу было только тошно. Вместо того, чтобы вернуться обратно в Нью-Йорк к нему, Кит упорно продолжал свое бессмысленное путешествие. Но самым отвратительным было даже не это – нет, вовсе не это – самым отвратительным было то, что Кит писал ему все эти письма, на которых не было обратного адреса. Он обращался к Лэнсу, задавал ему вопросы, но в тоже время не требовал никакого ответа.  
      Его письма не были диалогом. Они были монологом. Одним бесконечным монологом, который Кит вел с самим собой. И Лэнс твердо решил больше не участвовать в этом.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Будто бы назло его решению письма посыпались на него градом – новое обнаружилось в почтовом ящике уже на следующий день. Лэнс не стал даже открывать его – только осторожно положил на край письменного стола. Туда отправилось и письмо, пришедшее через два дня, и то, которое пришло за ним.   
      Это было тяжело только в начале, потом же Лэнс все больше делал это автоматически – доставал новое письмо из ящика и отправлял его на уже начавшую расти стопку.  
Гораздо сложней было с работой: Аллура продолжала атаковать его звонками, а на четвертый день, когда он все еще не появлялся в офисе, оставила на автоответчике сообщение казавшимся непомерно уставшим голосом. Она одобряла его решение взять отпуск (о каком отпуске была речь?) и просила дать ей знать, если ему что-то понадобится.  
      На третий день Лэнс перестал ставить будильник. Он лежал в кровати до полудня, а иногда и после него, и, когда наконец заставлял себя выбраться оттуда, то совсем не знал, чем заняться. Как только Кит вел такой образ жизни?  
      Аппетита все еще не было, и тошнота накатывала каждый раз, когда Лэнс пытался запихнуть в себя больше, чем несколько кусков сэндвича за раз. С каждым днем передвигаться, говорить, да и вообще делать что-то становилось все сложней. Лэнс ловил себя на том, что чаще всего просто лежал на кровати, глядя в противоположную стену. Как ни странно, это устраивало его с каждым днем больше и больше.  
      Рука до сих болела, к ней прибавился еще и синяк, который Лэнс заполучил, ударившись ночью в темноте об угол кровати. Большое сине-красное пятно расплывалось под коленом и никак не собиралось заживать. Как будто его тело совсем потеряло способность к регенерации.  
      Но хуже всего были мысли. Лэнс старался не думать о Ките, но чем больше он пытался противиться этому, тем больше он о нем думал. Кит занимал все его мысли – Лэнс думал о нем каждую минуту, не замечая того, что иногда проваливается в воспоминания на несколько часов подряд.  
      А еще были сны – почти каждую ночь Лэнс видел в них Кита. Тот больше не был похож на самого себя, скорее на одного из тех симпатичных парней-европейцев с выражением полного безразличия на лице и прикидом из магазина, предлагавшего хипстерские шмотки по приемлемым ценам. Лэнс наблюдал за тем, как Кит проводит время с новыми друзьями, как засыпает, накачанный алкоголем, где-то на чужом диване, как целует кого-то малознакомого так страстно, будто от этого зависит вся его жизнь. Ведь Кит никогда не мог по-другому.  
      А Лэнс не мог не думать о нем. Сны почти всегда были мутными, душными и застланными сигаретным дымом. Каждый раз просыпаясь, Лэнс чувствовал этот запах – запах сигарет Кита, который невозможно было перепутать ни с чем другим.  
      В одну из ночей этот запах был особенно сильным – открыв глаза и уставившись в потолок, Лэнс был готов поклясться, что сигаретный дым тонким шлейфом тянулся сквозь его комнату. Кит был здесь – Лэнс вдруг почувствовал это также отчетливо, как чувствовал струйки пота, текущие по его шее.  
      Он отбросил одеяло в сторону – оно было неподъемным и отвратительно влажным в тех местах, которые соприкасались с его телом. Сон, приснившийся ему несколько секунд до этого, был давящим и таким эротичным, что в паху было тяжело, а эрекция натягивала пижамные штаны до нелепости. Но Лэнс не обратил на этого никакого внимания. Он соскользнул с кровати и еще раз втянул ноздрями воздух. Сомнений больше не оставалось.  
      Его колени дрожали, а ступни оставляли мокрые следы на полу, когда он, пройдя через коридор, добрался до гостиной, которая, казалось бы, и была источником запаха.  
      Дверь на балкон была приглашающе распахнута – Лэнс смутно вспомнил о том, что забыл закрыть ее перед тем, как ложился спать – и лунная дорожка стелилась по полу до самого дивана. На балконе никого не было.   
      Но откуда тогда взялся запах?  
      Лэнс снова вдохнул его – он был таким знакомым, таким родным, что в груди защемило. Кит иногда курил по ночам, когда у него была бессонница, и возвращаясь в постель, неизменно приносил с собой этот запах. Запах, который Лэнс ненавидел всей душой. Запах, от которого ему прямо сейчас хотелось плакать.  
      Он сделал несколько шагов вперед, а потом и вовсе вышел на балкон, разделенный на две ровные половины лунным светом. Здесь запах достиг своего апогея – он был таким реальным, что Лэнс невольно закрутил головой, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
      На соседнем балконе кто-то стоял.  
  
  
  
  
  
      В отличие от их собственного балкона, соседний был полностью погружен во тьму, и в первую секунду Лэнс только и смог, что различить чей-то силуэт и вспыхнувший огонек сигареты. Но этого… Этого было достаточно.  
      На соседнем балконе стоял Кит – Лэнс понял это, когда глаза привыкли к полутьме, и из нее отчетливо вырисовались плечо, обтянутое рукавом футболки, пальцы, подносящие сигарету ко рту, и темные волосы, доходящие до основания шеи.  
      –  _Кит_? – Лэнс произнес это так тихо, что стоявший на соседнем балконе вряд ли бы смог услышать его, поэтому он повторил уже немного громче, ужасаясь тому, каким хриплым был его собственный голос:  
      – Кит? Кит…  
      Сигарета описала в воздухе дугу, а в соседней квартире зажегся свет. Он был таким ярким, что Лэнс несколько раз моргнул, ослепленный, а когда все же смог снова распахнуть глаза, понял, что курильщик с соседнего балкона смотрит на него с интересом, похожим одновременно на неприкрытое удивление и легкое отвращение.  
      Это был не Кит. Просто кто-то похожий на него – своими растрепанными и неряшливо отросшими волосами, ростом и чертами лица, выдававшими азиатскую кровь. Но это определенно был не он.  
      Какое-то мгновение они только смотрели друг на друга, а потом парень с сигаретой ухмыльнулся. Неровно, будто бы только одним краем губ.  
      – Доброй ночки тебе.  
      Этот голос, совсем не похожий на голос Кита, почти мгновенно рассеял остатки иллюзии, заставив Лэнса смутиться и отступить на шаг назад. Он внезапно понял, насколько глупо выглядел – в одних пижамных штанах, с полураскрытым от изумления ртом, да еще и никак не проходившей эрекцией. Не стоило даже и упоминать, что парень с соседнего балкона пялился на его пах уже несколько минут вместо того, что смотреть Лэнсу в лицо.  
      В соседней квартире что-то зашуршало, и на балкон выскользнула ее хозяйка – рыжеволосая большегрудая девица в длинной футболке на голое тело. При виде Лэнса она так округлила свои гигантские с нехорошим зеленоватым оттенком глаза, будто бы увидела приведение:  
      – Че за фигня, Лэнс?  
      – Мэ… Мэйси?  
      Лэнс почти инстинктивно отступил еще на несколько шагов назад, оказавшись в спасительной полутьме, но соседка продолжала сверлить его своими глазищами. Она немного успокоилась и даже сложила руки на груди.  
      – Обдолбался?  
      – Что?  
      – Обдолбался, спрашиваю? – соседка насмешливо скользнула взглядом по лицу Лэнсу и добавила, неожиданно довольно воинственно:  
      – Не знаю, что ты там хотел от моего парня, но можешь забыть об этом. И я не  _Мэйси_ , придурок обдолбанный. Мэгги. Меня зовут Мэгги, когда запомнишь вообще?!  
      – Я не обдолбанный. Извини, я…  
      – Господи, да ты только посмотри на себя? Можешь рассказывать кому-нибудь другому сказки… Буэнос ночес, мудак.  
      Мэгги подкрепила свое пожелание смачной демонстрацией среднего пальца и, властно потянув все еще слегка ухмыляющегося и так напоминающего Кита незнакомца за собой, исчезла в недрах своей квартиры, раздраженно щелкнув выключателем напоследок.  
      Прошло, наверное, не меньше десяти минут, когда Лэнс заставил себя наконец сдвинуться с места и тоже вернуться обратно в залитую тусклым лунным светом гостиную. Его трясло. Может, от ночного холода… а может и от того, насколько невероятно одиноко он себя чувствовал. Прошлепав босыми ступнями по полу, он зашел в ванную и, включив свет, вздрогнул от того, каким несчастным показалось ему собственное отражение – до страшного осунувшееся лицо и глаза такие мутные, будто бы соседская девица была права, и он с утра до ночи закидывался метамфетамином. Картину завершала неровная трехдневная щетина и голая грудь – такая тощая, что кости уже некрасиво выпирали из под кожи. Даже беженцам с какого-нибудь Гаити до него было далеко.  
      Лэнс попытался усмехнуться, но дикое отражение в зеркале состроило ему такую гримасу, что стало не по себе. Поэтому он только поспешно погасил свет и вернулся в постель, накрывшись одеялом с головой. Он надеялся на то, что сможет увидеть продолжение того сна о Ките – тяжелого, но при этом такого эротичного, что у него вставал уже через несколько секунд, но не увидел вообще ничего, проспав до самого утра без каких-либо сновидений, словно его с размаху окунули в бадью с вязкой и липкой чернотой.   
      Но это было определенно не самым плохим, что могло с ним случиться.


	5. Chapter 5

 В дверь позвонили.  
      Это был точно не почтальон и не разносчик рекламных газет, вообще вряд ли кто-то незнакомый, потому что на часах уже было почти восемь. Несколько минут Лэнс спрашивал себя, действительно ли он хочет открыть,  _действительно ли он собирается открывать_ , но потом все-таки сдался и, встав с дивана, поплелся к двери, за которой к его не слишком большому удивлению оказалась Пидж – с новой экстравагантной прической (малиново-зеленые волосы?) и преувеличенным беспокойством в глазах.  
      Но это беспокойство не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что отразилось на ее лице, когда она наконец увидела Лэнса. Отступив назад, она тихо охнула, а потом спросила со слабым изумлением:  
      – Это футболка Кита?  
      Каким бы нелепым и неуместным – почти будничным – не был этот вопрос, это были ее самые первые слова. И они совсем не соответствовали ее ошарашенному, абсолютно выбитому из колеи виду.  
      – Возможно. А что?  
      – Но он же ниже… и  _меньше_  тебя.  
      Пидж совершенно точно хотела сказать что-то другое, но будто бы смутилась и не смогла в самый последний момент. Лэнс равнодушно повел плечом:  
      – Остальная одежда грязная…  
      – Да я не об этом!  
      Глаза Пидж яростно сверкнули, и Лэнс решил, что она была немного разозлена, но так и не смог понять почему. Он отступил в сторону, привычным жестом пропуская подругу внутрь квартиры, хотя и сомневался про себя в правильности этого решения. Зачем она вообще пришла?  
      – Твой телефон отключен, – сходу рубанула Пидж, проходя на кухню. Она выглядела не хуже наряда полиции, совершавшего налет на наркоманский притон – такой взбудораженной, будто бы была готова разбросать все вокруг голыми руками.  
      – Какой именно? Домашний или…  
      – Оба!  
      Лэнс вздрогнул, с трудом заставив себя оторваться от дверного косяка, к которому прислонился, чтобы удержать равновесие. Голова кружилась, а во рту поселился неприятный горький привкус. Подмышками было мокро от пота, но Лэнс все еще старался держаться – Пидж не должна была знать, что происходит, она не должна была знать, как он…  
      – Мне позвонила эта девушка с твоей работы, – скрестив руки на груди и опершись на посудомоечную машину, Пидж смотрела на него во все глаза. Вряд ли она могла не заметить того, что он еле держится на ногах – не заметить этого мог, наверное, только слепой – но Лэнс все равно продолжал надеяться. Он закусил нижнюю губу:  
      – Девушка с моей работы?  
      – Именно, – взгляд Пидж под стеклами очков стал колючим, – у нее еще имя какое-то странное. И голос такой приятный.  
      – Аллура, что ли? – Лэнс поморщился, инстинктивно вцепившись пальцами в дверной косяк. Что с ним только было? Не хватало еще в обморок бухнуться. – Что приятного в ее голосе?  
      – Да какая разница?! – Пидж, казалось бы, снова разозлилась и была готова перейти в наступление. – Ты же сказал, что у тебя все нормально. Мы же созванивались два дня назад! Ты…  
      Пидж запнулась, и по ее расширенным глазам Лэнс понял, насколько все плохо. Скрывать что-то больше не было особого смысла – и, слабо улыбнувшись, он спросил тихо:  
      – Ты не против, если я сяду?

 

 

 

      – Я могу отвезти тебя в больницу.  
      Пальцы Пидж коснулись его волос, провели по ним и легли на пару секунд на его покрытый испариной лоб. Это было странно, потому что с того момента, как исчез Кит, никто не касался его так. Лэнс в очередной раз поморщился:  
      – Не надо. Я не болен.  
      Он лежал на диване, и Пидж устроилась рядом, там, где обычно сидел Кит. От нее резко пахло дезодорантом, который больше смахивал на мужской, чем на женский, а ее пальцы, касающиеся его головы, были прохладными. Она еле слышно выдохнула:  
      – Что только с тобой случилось…  
      – Ничего, – Лэнс на секунду приоткрыл глаза и снова закрыл их. Головокружение почти прошло, но по сетчатке все еще плыли ярко-желтые пятна. И чем лучше он себя чувствовал, тем больше его тревожило присутствие Пидж. Он сухо добавил:  
      – С мной все нормально, как я и сказал тебе по телефону.  
      Пидж фыркнула, но наконец убрала руки.  
      – Я сделаю тебе поесть, – она решительно поднялась с дивана и раньше, чем Лэнс успел помешать ей или хотя бы возразить, утопала на кухню. Он глубоко вздохнул и, перевернувшись на спину, уставился в потолок. Не нужно было, наверное, отключать телефон – сам виноват. Да и Аллуре просто нужно было перезвонить и сказать, что с ним все в порядке. Всего один звонок… разве это было сложно?  
      На кухне лилась вода, что-то стучало и гремело – похоже, Пидж не на шутку взялась за готовку. И хотя от мыслей о еде его мутило, Лэнс был рад, что она хоть на немного оставила его в покое. Правда его радость была не слишком долгой – уже через пятнадцать минут, которые показались Лэнсу одной секундой, Пидж снова заявилась в гостиную с тарелкой вермишели, наспех перемешанной с томатным соусом.  
      – Оставь меня в покое, пожалуйста, – попросил Лэнс, когда она грохнула тарелку перед ним на журнальный столик, – я не просил тебя приходить.  
      – Угу. Вот так значит ты относишься к тому, кто в первый раз за два месяца приготовил ужин персонально для тебя.  
      – Это вермишель с томатным соусом из банки.  
      – Заткнись и ешь!  
      Пидж снова просто пылала от гнева. С новой прической и татуировками, пестрящими на ее предплечьях, она напоминала персонажа новомодной компьютерной игры. Но не из тех, с кем можно было шутки шутить.  
      Есть пришлось. Томатный соус был не таким уж и плохим, подумал про себя Лэнс, проглотив очередную миниатюрную порцию, но вот вермишель. Вермишель вообще никуда не годилась…  
      Пидж никогда не умела хорошо готовить. Лэнс невольно улыбнулся, наблюдая за тем, как она вертится по его гостиной, но уже через долю секунды улыбка сошла с его лица, когда он понял, что она нашла.  
      Замерев перед письменным столом, Пидж уперла ладони в бока. Она стояла так, безмолвно и не шевелясь, как минимум полминуты – за это время Лэнс уже успел мысленно вытошнить из себя все съеденное, а потом повернулась и посмотрела на него будто бы немного испуганно:  
      – Это то, что я думаю?  
      Лэнс кивнул. Он поставил тарелку на край журнального столика, потому запястья начали противно дрожать и держать ее на весу больше не было возможности.  
      – Игнорировать его письма, изводить себя голодом, не выходить из квартиры… Классный план, Лэнс.  
      Пидж издевательски подняла большой палец вверх. Теперь она еще больше стала похожа на анимированного персонажа – Лэнсу даже показалось, что у него в глазах двоится. Мир на мгновение стал каким-то нереальным. Все ускользало.  
      Желудок так бурно реагировал на мизерное количество заброшенной в него пищи, что Лэнс подумал, что еще чуть-чуть и его стошнит по-настоящему. Но не стошнило. Он только откинулся назад на диване и вопросительно посмотрел на Пидж:  
      – Что ты от меня хочешь? Что я должен делать?  
      – По крайней мере, не игнорировать его письма, – незамедлительно нашлась Пидж. Она снова подошла к дивану, но так и не стала садиться. – Думаешь, кому-то от этого лучше? Думаешь, он таким образом поймет, что ты на него злишься?  
      Лэнс хмыкнул.   
      – Помнишь, Кит говорил, что во Вселенной все связано?  
      – Лэнс…  
      – Он говорил, что каждый из нас связан с другим. Все вокруг связано друг с другом. Поэтому все, что бы ни происходило, имеет смысл. Огромный смысл, величиной с целую Вселенную. Ты веришь в это?  
      Пидж покачала головой, улыбнувшись одними губами. Ее глаза оставались серьезными, серьезными и немного грустными, когда она сказала:  
      – Он говорил много всякой чепухи. Это же Кит…  
      Лэнс рассмеялся в ответ, хотя смеяться ему совсем не хотелось. Пидж все-таки опустилась на край дивана рядом с ним, глядя на него с сожалением, с сочувствием и любовью. Такой любовью, что Лэнсу показалось, что его сердце сейчас разорвется.   
      Она была совершенно права – с ним действительно что-то случилось. Может даже, что-то непоправимое.  
      Он несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь сконцентрироваться, и услышал, как Пидж сказала:  
      – У тебя глаза на мокром месте.  
      Лэнс посмотрел на нее – пристыженный и растерянный, и она осторожно взяла его за руку, совсем как Широ тогда в баре. Он ощутил, как ее тонкие пальцы без особого труда охватили его худое запястье, и она пробормотала:  
      – Если тебе хочется плакать, плачь.  
      – Мне не хочется.  
      Лэнс соврал ей, хотя… она ведь все равно знала правду? А если знала, зачем тогда еще было говорить это вслух.  
      Пидж ушла через несколько часов, оставив в квартире резкий запах своего неженского дезодоранта и чертову кучу грязи на кухне. Убирая свинарник, оставленный Пидж, Лэнс снова задумался о ее словах и внезапно ощутил, как его глаза стали влажными. Он действительно плакал? Почему он сам не мог понять, плачет он или нет?  
      Возможно, это и правда были слезы, решил про себя Лэнс. Но он плакал не потому, что ему было грустно, это были слезы злости. Как же он злился!  
      Он злился на Кита, потому что его не было рядом. И потому что он исчез, оставив его совсем одного, хотя они любили друг друга так сильно, что это невозможно было выразить словами. Или все-таки возможно?  
      Запихнув в посудомоечную машину последнюю тарелку, Лэнс замер, чувствуя, как снова проваливается в воспоминания. И ему не хотелось противиться этому.

 

 

 

      К запаху сигарет примешивался еще и другой запах. Совершенно определенный запах – тяжелый и сладкий, запах, заставивший Лэнса разозленно застонать, стоило ему переступить порог.  
      – Кит? – позвал он, чувствуя, как раздражение заполняет каждую клеточку его тела, – Кит?! Проклятье, я же сказал тебе не заниматься этим в  _моей квартире_!  
      Отшвырнув рабочую сумку в сторону, Лэнс прошел в гостиную – полутемную, озаренную только светом свеч, и из-за этого больше похожую на помещение для ритуалов в какой-нибудь секте, чем на нормальную комнату – и обнаружил там Кита, лежащего на диване в наушниках. По выражению его лица не совсем было понятно, находится ли он все еще на планете Земля или уже где-то в нирване.  
      Кит не замечал его, и Лэнсу пришлось выдернуть из его ушей наушники, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Вздрогнув всем телом, Кит широко распахнул глаза и, увидев Лэнса, ухмыльнулся и попытался поцеловать его, но тот рассерженно отклонился в сторону.  
      – Я же сказал, никаких легких наркотиков в моей квартире!  
      – Это всего лишь трава, детка, – примиряюще протянул Кит. Он был под кайфом. Абсолютно точно. – Широ…  
      – Мне не интересно, кто твой дилер!  
      Кит захихикал и, обхватив его за шею, потянул к себе так сильно, что Лэнс не удержал равновесие и неуклюже плюхнулся прямо на него, умудрившись при этом больно удариться коленом о край журнального столика. Вот ведь же угораздило.   
      Кит был теплым – в своей неизменной толстовке с Пинк Флойд, которую он носил дома в любое время года при любой погоде – и таким уютным, будто большая мягкая игрушка. Необыкновенно  _красивая_  мягкая игрушка.   
      Он миролюбиво потерся кончиком носа о щеку Лэнса, но тот все еще никак не мог унять негодование:  
      – Чем ты занимался весь день?  
      – М-м…  
      – Кит!  
      Теперь они лежали на диване друг напротив друга, и Лэнс пытался рассмотреть глаза Кита за его челкой, отросшей до невозможности.   
      – Ты же обещал мне, что будешь искать работу.  
      – Я искал! – Кит будто бы даже обиделся, – как будто ты не знаешь, как с этим в Нью-Йорке…  
      – Я знаю. И у меня  _есть_  работа.  
      Лэнс вздохнул. Он чувствовал себя измотанным – одна только мысль о том, что они скорей всего будут ругаться весь вечер, вгоняла его в такое уныние, что он уже сразу был готов сдаться. Уступить, даже если и знал, что от этого станет только хуже.  
      – Послушай, – он постарался произнести это, как можно мягче, – послушай, я просто хочу, чтобы ты разобрался со всем… со своей жизнью.  
      Кит скептически поднял левую бровь и, когда Лэнс попытался продолжить, перебил его совершенно внезапно, вставив с горячностью:  
      – Ну да. Потому что смысл жизни – заработать как можно больше денег. Зарабатывать их днями и ночами. Совсем как ты…  
      – Вот только не юродствуй, а?  
      Они снова были готовы сцепиться. Совсем как прошлым вечером и вечером до этого. Лэнсу уже даже начинало казаться, что их отношения превратились в одну затяжную бесконечную ссору, в которой он не переставал бомбардировать Кита упреками, а тот только и делал, что игнорировал его и старался сбежать куда-нибудь при первой возможности. Наверное, этот вечер тоже не был исключением.  
      Но не успел Лэнс даже подумать об этом, как чужие руки обвили его крепко-крепко. Он не успел воспротивиться, не успел разозлиться, как Кит прижал его к себе, заставив уткнуться лицом в свою толстовку так, что он больше не мог ни говорить ни даже дышать.  
      – Не заводись.  
      В голосе Кита отчетливо слышалась хрипотца – так было каждый раз, когда он выкуривал в день больше пачки сигарет, и сегодня, рассеянно подумал про себя Лэнс, он уж точно выкурил как минимум две. Просто так, от безделья. Он был неисправим.  
      – Расслабься, – прошептал Кит – он в свою очередь уткнулся подбородком в макушку Лэнса, бережно прижимая его к себе, словно пытался защитить от кого-то или чего-то, – хотя бы один вечер, хорошо? Только этот вечер, ладно? Потом можешь продолжать ненавидеть меня…  
      – Я не ненавижу тебя.  
      Лэнсу наконец удалось поднять голову – и он обомлел от того, какими глубокими и темными показались ему глаза Кита. Почему он только смотрел так?   
      – Я не ненавижу тебя, – поспешно повторил Лэнс, потому что боялся того, что могло произойти в следующую секунду, – я люблю тебя! И ты… черт, ты ведешь себя всегда, как будто тебе и пятнадцати…  
      Лэнс осекся – Кит улыбался. Он явно пытался скрыть это, но у него не выходило, и он щурился и кусал губы, но ухмылка все равно расплылась по его лицу, заставляя Лэнса понять, насколько его обвели вокруг пальца.   
      – Ты…  
      – Да, детка?  
      – Прекрати это!  
      – Что прекратить?  
      Кит рассмеялся уже открыто, когда Лэнс попытался стукнуть его, и предложил вдруг, явно развеселившись еще больше:  
      – У меня, кстати, осталось еще немного. Ты хочешь?

 

 

 

      Лэнс бросил траву уже в первый год после колледжа, когда жизнь – взрослая жизнь, к которой он не был никак подготовлен – обрушилась на него так беспощадно, что он даже вдохнуть и выдохнуть не успел. Просто он не хотел подвести кого-то. Кого-то из тех, кто ожидал от него так много.  
      Поэтому этот вечер был таким необычным. Приятно необычным и восхитительно долгим. По крайней мере, так показалось Лэнсу, хотя и он был склонен приписать это все действию травы.  
      Например то, что когда Кит сказал что-то невпопад, они смеялись над этим, почти не переставая, больше получаса. Или то, как они ели вчерашнюю лазанью из холодильника, даже не додумавшись разогреть ее. И еще то, что каждое слово, сказанное Китом в тот вечер, казалось ему гениальным – гениальным и необыкновенно остроумным, а сам Кит таким невероятным, словно он был не человеком, а существом с другого конца галактики.  
      Они говорили без остановки – больше даже, чем в вечер их знакомства, но темы никак не заканчивались, а когда закончилась трава, оказалось, что в холодильнике еще было несколько банок пива. Даже нет, не несколько, довольно много – пять или шесть.  
      Говорить хотелось больше, чем физической близости, но в какой-то момент Лэнс понял, что он уже на грани – все-таки они обнимались и целовали друг друга уже несколько часов без какого-либо прогресса, будто съехавшие с катушек подростки. Кит не был против секса – под травой он вообще всегда позволял Лэнсу намного больше, чем обычно, но при этом в тот вечер им обоим было непередаваемо хорошо, и в кои-то веки они наслаждались самим процессом, а не просто ждали того, что должно было случиться в конце.  
      Они занялись сексом прямо на ковре, расстеленном на полу гостиной, и после оргазма так и не смогли заставить себя перебраться в другое место и остались лежать там полуобнаженные: Лэнс натянул на себя только боксеры, а Кит – треники прямо на голое тело.   
      Он был таким непередаваемо красивым, что Лэнс не мог перестать смотреть на него и, к своему собственному стыду и сожалению, признаваться ему в любви. К стыду и сожалению, потому что единственным ответом на его пылкие признания было глупое хихиканье.  
      – Ты такой холодный, – пожаловался Лэнс, когда Кит в очередной раз притворился, что ничего не услышал. Они все еще лежали на полу, хотя времени уже было порядком за полночь, а от усталости слипались глаза и говорить было невероятно сложно.  
      – Холодный? – почти эхом повторил за ним Кит, и Лэнс ткнул его кулаком в бок:  
      – Не притворяйся.  
      Кит хмыкнул и пошарил рядом с собой на полу в поисках недопитой банки пива, но Лэнс не собирался отставать:  
      – Я хочу услышать от тебя, что ты влюблен в меня.  
      – Зачем все время говорить одно и то же?  
      – Зачем я, как думаешь, все время говорю это тебе?  
      Кит фыркнул, смешно зажмурившись, а потом заявил серьезно:  
      – Это нетипично в моей культуре – разбрасываться признаниями.  
      – В  _твоей_  культуре? – издевательски закатил глаза Лэнс, – насколько ты вообще азиат? На одну десятую?  
      – Ну вообще-то наполовину.  
      – Наполовину азиат, наполовину инопланетянин?  
      Кит смог изображать, что он злится не больше нескольких секунд – потом они оба сдавленно захихикали, даже несмотря на то, что смеяться больше не было сил. А потом замолчали – разом, будто бы кто-то нажал на кнопку выключателя. Они лежали молча, прижимаясь друг к другу, наверное, минут десять, пока Кит вдруг снова не подал голос, тихо спросив:  
      – Если бы ты любил кого-нибудь так сильно, что тебе казалось бы, что твое сердце сейчас разорвется от этой любви, как бы ты сказал ему это?  
      Лэнс, впавший в прострацию от ощущения того, как волосы его парня щекочут ему кончик носа, смог только через несколько мгновений понять смысл вопроса и, когда наконец понял его, решил, что это была проверка. Это ведь было очевидно – усмехнувшись, Лэнс убрал пряди волос Кита, липнущие к его лицу, в стороны и пробормотал:  
      – Я бы поцеловал его, – он наклонился и ласково чмокнул Кита в висок, – и сказал ему: „Я люблю тебя, Кит“.  
      – И все?  
      Лэнс округлил глаза.  
      – Этого  _мало_?  
      Кит промолчал. Он не смотрел на Лэнса, вместо этого уставился в потолок, будто бы глубоко задумавшись над чем-то. Так прошло около десяти минут – десять минут полной тишины, пока Лэнс, которому затянувшаяся пауза показалась излишне гротескной, не удержался:  
      – А как бы сказал это ты?  
      Кит посмотрел на своего собеседника таким странным рассеянным взглядом, словно видел его впервые. Он не торопился с ответом и, даже когда наконец заставил себя заговорить, говорил медленно, словно пытаясь вспомнить что-то.  
      – Я бы взял его за руку, – Кит сделал паузу, и его пальцы нашли пальцы Лэнса, осторожно переплетясь с ними, – и сказал ему: „Любовь моя…  
      Лэнс непроизвольно хихикнул, но Кит продолжал – так серьезно, что тому сразу перехотелось смеяться:  
      – … я прошел тысячи миль. Перешел вброд реки, переплыл моря, преодолел высокие горы. Я страдал и перенес все трудности, выпавшие на моем пути. Я устоял перед искушением и я следовал прямиком за солнцем только ради того, чтобы оказаться рядом с тобой и сказать тебе…“  
      Кит снова замолчал. Он сделал глубокий вдох и облизнул губы, будто бы собирался с силами.  
      – Для того, чтобы сказать тебе, как сильно я тебя люблю.  
      Он остановился так резко, словно сказанное отобрало у него последнюю энергию, но его пальцы все еще стискивали пальцы Лэнса до боли.  
      – Ты… – начал тот с восторгом, но Кит смущенно прервал его:  
      – Это… в общем, это не я придумал.  
      – Мне все равно, кто это придумал.  
      Все еще словно смущаясь, Кит отвел глаза в сторону, но Лэнс настойчиво притянул его к себе, развернул его лицо к себе и коснулся губами уголка его губ. Сначала он хотел поцеловать Кита – но только сначала, через несколько секунд он понял, что его совсем не тянет на поцелуи. Он прижался щекой к щеке Кита и закрыл глаза, чувствуя, что мир уплывает. И это было правильно, это было то, что нужно.   
      Лэнс позволил ему уплывать.

 

 

 

      Но какими бы не были воспоминания, они ничего не меняли. И не могли ничего изменить. Даже если во Вселенной все было связано, даже если бы все, что не происходило, имело один огромный вселенский смысл, Лэнс никак не мог понять его, как ни старался.  
      В том, что Кит исчез, не было никакого смысла. И в его письмах тоже – Лэнс все еще не мог заставить себя прочитать хотя бы одно из них. Это было глупо – глупое, почти детское упрямство, ведь теперь он даже не знал, все ли с Китом в порядке. И где он вообще был.  
      Нельзя было сказать, что после визита Пидж что-то изменилось, но в тот же вечер Лэнс заставил себя позвонить в офис к Аллуре и оставить на автоответчике голосовое сообщение с просьбой не волноваться о нем. Ведь с ним все было нормально. Любому мог понадобиться перерыв.  
      Это был самый обычный перерыв. Небольшой отпуск. Попытка набраться сил.   
      Вот только они не набирались. Лэнс продолжал по утрам лежать без движения в кровати, а когда Широ несколько раз позвонил ему, просто не взял трубку.  
      Он не ответил и на сообщения Ханка – они были неуклюжими, взволнованными и добрыми, как и сам Ханк, и Лэнс даже улыбался, когда читал их, но он все равно не смог ответить.  
      Ему не хотелось никого видеть, но в какой-то момент почему-то так сильно захотелось выйти наружу, что он, натянув на себя первую попавшуюся под руки одежду – футболку Кита и свои собственные, не первой свежести джинсы, вышел из дома, но пройти далеко не смог, завернув в кофейню, находившуюся в паре метров от двери подъезда.  
      Они часто бывали здесь вместе – он и Кит. Это было удобно, да и кофе, который варили здесь, был не таким уж и плохим.   
      В кофейне не изменилось совсем ничего. Будто в последний раз он был тут не два месяца назад, а только вчера. Сладкий запах выпечки все также назойливо забирался в ноздри, а в колонках играло что-то из привычного приевшегося репертуара. Кажется, один из старых хитов Ленни Кравица. Кит так любил его, что иногда наигрывал его аккорды на акустической гитаре дома. Он играл, а Лэнс слушал и слушал…  
      Наверное, это было не лучшей идей зайти сюда. Лица девушек за прилавком казались знакомыми, одна из них даже приветливо улыбнулась Лэнсу. Но улыбались только ее губы – глаза же с некоторым опасением сузились. На какое-то мгновение на ее лице промелькнуло удивление, но его быстро сменили отвращение и настороженность.  
      Они все смотрели на него так странно. Так, словно на нем было несмываемое клеймо, словно они все уже были прекрасно осведомлены о том, что Кит исчез, бросив его одного и, что самое главное, что он этого заслуживал. Да, он несомненно заслуживал этого.  
      Ссутулившись и стараясь не встречаться взглядом с персоналом, Лэнс прошел к одному из кофейных автоматов и, поставив в него картонный стаканчик, ткнул пальцем в одну из кнопок. Он даже не посмотрел, что выбрал – обычный капучино или какой-нибудь карамельно-ореховый латте. Было все равно без разницы – он ведь мог пить, что угодно. В конце концов, у него не было непереносимости лактозы как у…  
      Лэнс вздрогнул, когда кто-то коснулся его плеча. Кто-то, совсем как Кит, пахнущий сигаретным дымом, какой-то незнакомый парень с наглой ухмылкой, растрепанными темными волосами и необыкновенно красивыми азиатскими глазами.  
      Парень тряс его за плечо и улыбался. Лэнс поднял голову и, наконец разглядев незнакомца, понял, кем он был. Понял почти сразу, хотя и не должен был – ведь они видели друг друга всего раз. Да еще и в полутьме.  
      Тот тоже быстро заметил, что Лэнс узнал его, и от этого ухмылка на его лице стала еще шире, и он повторил то, что, по всей видимости, говорил все время до этого:  
      – Эй, твой кофе…  
      Лэнс невольно и будто в замедленной съемке перевел взгляд на свой стаканчик. Кофе уже давно лился через край.

 

 

 

 

      – Охренеть ты худой.  
      Парень соседской девицы ухмылялся – очаровательной и казавшейся немного сконфуженной ухмылкой, на которую были способны только азиаты. Лэнс не просил его подсаживаться к себе и не собирался заводить с ним никакого разговора, но странный тип, похоже, был не из тех, кого можно было остановить обычным недружелюбием. Он удивленно поднял брови:  
      – На Кубе не кормят?  
      – Откуда ты знаешь, что я с Кубы?  
      – Мэйси сказала…  
      Лэнс равнодушно отхлебнул кофе и поправил машинально:  
      – Мэгги. Мою соседку зовут Мэгги.  
      – Да насрать вообще.  
      Парень нахально подмигнул Лэнсу. У него самого в руках был такой же картонный стаканчик с кофе, но он до сих пор не сделал ни одного глотка. И будто бы и не собирался.  
      – Ты ведь Лэнс, да? – с напором продолжил он и, когда Лэнс безразлично кивнул, весело добавил:   
      – Приятно познакомиться. Кит.  
      Кофе был горячим, как кипяток, и Лэнсу показалось, что после очередного неосторожного глотка на небе повисли разодранные кожные лоскуты. Он аккуратно тронул их языком, а потом хрипло поинтересовался:  
      – Тебя действительно зовут  _Кит_?  
      Парень ухмыльнулся во весь рот, довольно откинувшись на спинку своего стула.  
      – Если быть честным, нет. Не Кит. Но тебе ведь очень хотелось бы, чтобы меня так звали?   
      Лэнс молча качнул головой, снова тронув кончиком языка обожженное небо. Ему хотелось уйти, но он не мог – словно прилип к стулу. Друг Мэгги был на самом деле не так уж и похож на Кита: он был младше, немного выше и не таким худым. Но это были его глаза, его черные неряшливо отросшие волосы, его ухмылка или даже все это вместе – что бы это ни было, Лэнс не мог сдвинуться с места. И не-Кит это чувствовал.  
      Он наклонился немного вперед, положив локти на стол, и порывисто заглянул Лэнсу в лицо. Парень все еще продолжал улыбаться, но уже немного по-другому, и эта ухмылка была липкой и неприятной. Несколько мгновений его пальцы беспокойно барабанили по поверхности стола, а потом поползли вперед и накрыли пальцы Лэнса, содрогнувшегося всем телом от неожиданности.  
      – Я прямой человек, – голос не-Кита стал тише, спустившись на несколько тонов ниже, а его пальцы в такой же напряженной манере, как барабанили до этого по столу, теперь стискивали пальцы своего собеседника, – не всем нравится, но, знаешь, у меня такое ощущение… что ты не против.  
      – У тебя такое ощущение?  
      – Да.  
      На мгновение парень замолчал, немного прищурившись. Он все еще сжимал пальцы Лэнса, и даже несколько раз качнул их из стороны в сторону, будто играя с ними.  
      Он был привлекательным. Лэнс отметил это про себя еще с первой секунды, когда увидел его в дневном свете.  _Он мог бы заменить…_  
      Эта мысль, такая легкая и приятная поначалу, обожгла Лэнса не хуже горячего, как кипяток, кофе, стоило ей оформиться и обрести вес. Ведь он не мог? Господи, он не мог. Только потому что Кит был далеко…   
       _Мне бы понравился секс с ним_ , понял внезапно Лэнс. Он подумал о колледже и о времени до того, как он познакомился с Китом. Разве он сам был другим? Всегда уверенный в себе, он обычно довольно быстро добивался того, чего хотел.  
      Кит был далеко, но это не отменяло ничего. Тех чувств, которые были между ними, той бесконечной тоски, которая поднималась у него внутри, стоило ему открыть одно из писем.  
      Поэтому он просто не открывал больше ни одного.  
      Парень соседкой девицы продолжал проникновенно улыбаться. Молодой, привлекательный и такой неимоверно близкий. Между ними не лежали тысячи километров, между ними не было и полуметра, и чтобы прикоснуться к нему, было достаточно вытянуть руку.  
      Но Лэнс не стал. Он хотел отодвинуться, но не-Кит вдруг придвинулся еще ближе, а его голос стал еще тише. Он прошептал:  
      – Я уверен, что в постели ты бомба. Кто-то из тех, кто кричит, когда кончает. Я прав?  
      Пальцы парня все еще крепко сжимали пальцы Лэнса, когда он предложил:  
      – Мы могли бы пойти к тебе.  
      – Прямо сейчас?  
      Лэнс холодно усмехнулся, и когда на лице парня отразилось замешательство, спокойно добавил:  
      – Мы никуда не пойдем.   
      Он продолжал, чувствуя, как пальцы, стискивающие его ладонь, слабеют:  
      – Знаешь, я тоже довольно прямой человек, поэтому я скажу прямо: ты мне не интересен. Вообще. Даже этот стаканчик с кофе для меня интереснее тебя. И да, может, я и бомба в постели, может, лучше меня нет никого, только ты этого никогда не узнаешь. Потому что ты не Кит.  
      – Да кто он такой вообще, этот твой Кит?!  
      В голосе парня явно слышалась досада и злость, он все еще кричал что-то вслед, когда Лэнс, не говоря больше ни слова, поднялся из-за стола и, выкинув стаканчик с недопитым кофе в огромную урну перед выходом, покинул кофейню.  
      Он тоже злился. Страшно злился на самого себя, ведь он на какой-то миг всерьез задумался о сексе с незнакомым парнем только потому, что тот отдаленно напомнил ему Кита. Он злился на самого себя, на Кита, которого так долго не было рядом, на собственную беспомощность и слабость – злился и не мог остановиться.  
      И, возможно, именно поэтому, потому что он был ослеплен яростью, потому что она захлестнула его с головой, обнаружив в почтовом ящике новое письмо, он трясущимися руками надорвал конверт.  
      Что бы там не было написано, он должен был прочесть это.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Конечно, он не стал читать прямо в подъезде. Сунув надорванное письмо в задний карман джинсов, он вышел наружу, позволив городскому гулу оглушить себя, а людскому потоку унести за собой. Какое-то время он бездумно следовал за идущими по улице людьми, но потом, словно очнувшись, огляделся по сторонам и понял, что очутился напротив небольшого парка.   
      Это было идеальным местом. Солнце стояло в зените, и ярко-голубое небо над головой казалось бесконечным. Дорожки в парке вились вокруг аккуратных ухоженных газонов, и Лэнс, выйдя на середину одного из них, опустился прямо на траву.  
      Он еще никогда не чувствовал себя таким одиноким. Таким уставшим, слабым и разозленным. Чтобы унять головокружение, донимавшее его теперь каждый раз, когда ему приходилось пройти больше нескольких метров, Лэнс откинулся на траву и несколько секунд смотрел на небо. Ну и жара, пронеслось у него в голове. Ни облачка.  
      Он достал письмо и бережно расправил сложенный в несколько раз листок. Почерк Кита был таким родным, таким заковыристым и неаккуратным, что в груди защемило.  
       _Я знаю, что ты злишься._  
      Лэнс изумленно моргнул несколько раз, но первая строчка письма не изменилась. Он стиснул зубы. Ему не показалось.  
       _Я знаю, что ты злишься._  
       _Злись, если тебе хочется злиться. Что плохого в гневе? Он очищает наши души. И если тебе захочется порвать это письмо, так, боже мой, порви его. Это всего лишь письмо._  
      Он действительно продолжал злиться. Даже если Кит не знал и не мог знать этого. Просто порвать письмо было недостаточно, Лэнсу хотелось разорвать его на мельчайшие клочки и развеять по ветру.  
      Кит будто догадывался обо всем. Он будто бы видел его – такого истощавшего, жалкого и заброшенного, совсем одного посередине парка в будний день, когда остальные вокруг деловито сновали по своим делам. Кит видел его, хотя и был в тысячи километрах от него, просто потому что знал его слишком хорошо. Как никто другой.  
      При мысли об этом внутри у Лэнса все перевернулось. На мгновение ему даже почудилось, что это произошло не только внутри, но и снаружи – весь мир встал вверх тормашками. Трава, на которой он лежал, была голубой и бескрайней, а небо зеленым – таким зеленым, что от этого щипало в глазах.  
       _Я тоже чувствую злость_ , писал Кит.  _И грусть. Она такая глубокая, что если бросить в нее камушек, как в лужу, он никогда не достигнет дна (я уже начал говорить метафорами. Видишь, как все плохо?)_  
       _Берлин прекрасен, здесь столько творческих, необыкновенных, креативных людей. Они заражают своей энергией все вокруг._  
       _Ты бы сказал: „Этот город для тебя, Кит. Оставайся здесь навсегда“. Ты ведь всегда считал меня таким талантливым (и да, ты говорил мне об этом чаще, чем я этого заслуживал)._  
       _Сейчас я здесь – сижу в кафе прямо напротив берлинской стены, разрисованной граффити, кричащими о свободе духа, и думаю о том, в чем измеряется талант? В чем измеряется необыкновенность? Что есть во мне, чего нет в тебе? Разве я особенный?_  
       _Я всегда восхищался тобой. Ты не такой, как я. Ты целеустремленный. Всегда добьешься того, чего хочешь._  
       _И я не талантлив, я точно знаю это. Энтропия разъедает меня изнутри. За что бы я не брался, я никогда не довожу ничего до конца. Даже не знаю, чем это письмо закончить…_  
      Даже не знаю, чем это письмо закончить? Лэнс вдруг понял, что он улыбается. Сначала он только улыбался сквозь слезы, а потом и вовсе рассмеялся во весь голос. И тут же огляделся: не было ли рядом кого-то, кто мог бы принять его за в конец спятившего?  
      Но он был совсем один. Лэнс продолжил читать – после неуклюжей попытки иронизировать следовали старательно закрашенные шариковой ручкой строки. Огромное количество замалёванных строк, идущих почти до самого конца листа. Лэнс уже даже решил, что Кит и правда собирался оборвать письмо таким образом, пока в самом низу листа не наткнулся на несколько предложений.   
      Они были короткими – всего-то пару строчек, но при этом такими, что от их прочтения в животе у Лэнса скрутило, словно его ударили под дых.  
       _Сегодня я думал о тебе. Помнишь, как в той песне? „Как бы я хотел, как бы я хотел, чтобы ты был здесь...“_  
       _Продолжать не буду – ты знаешь текст._  
       _Кит_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
      Кит думал о нем.  
       _Он думал о нем._  
      Осознание этого было похоже на эйфорию. Лэнс чувствовал себя невротиком, наглотавшимся транквилизаторов. Спокойным и одновременно счастливым, таким счастливым, что ему хотелось поделиться своими чувствами со всем миром.  
      Но так получилось, что единственным, на что его хватило, был звонок Пидж. А всем, что она сказала, было:  
      – Ты идиот, да? Этот парень заваливает тебя письмами. Конечно, он  _думает_  о тебе.   
      Возразить на это что-либо было сложно. Голос Пидж казался уставшим. Тип, заразившийся СПИДом, все-таки довел все до суда, да и, в целом, дела в студии не то, чтобы ладились.  
      Все вокруг менялось. Это было странно. То, что с тех пор, как пропал Кит, прошло уже столько много времени. Лэнс и не заметил, как успело закончиться лето.  
      Пидж долго и монотонно рассказывала о своих проблемах, но в последнее мгновение, когда Лэнс совсем не ожидал этого, вдруг спросила:  
      – Как ты?  
      Вопрос был таким внезапным, что он даже не нашелся, что на него ответить.  
      – Ты нормально ешь?  
      – Если бы ты не говорила по-английски, я бы подумал, что ты моя мама.  
      Пидж даже не улыбнулась. Лэнс понял это по тягостному молчанию, воцарившемуся в динамике его телефона.  
      Он невольно посмотрел на свою руку – запястье стало таким тонким, что его любимые наручные часы, которые он часто носил даже дома, свободно болтались на нем, как нелепый футуристический браслет.  
      – Со мной все хорошо. – Нужно было сменить тему. – Эй, знаешь, что я сделал вчера? Я перевел все часы у меня дома на европейское время, даже те, которые на микроволновке. Прямо сейчас они показывают половину первого ночи.  
      – Сейчас только шесть вечера…  
      – В Европе уже за полночь.  
      Пидж еле слышно вздохнула. Лэнс услышал характерный писк автоматического замка, а потом то, как хлопнула дверца ее машины.  
      Несколько секунд они оба молчали – возможно, им было больше нечего сказать друг другу, поэтому Лэнс уже собирался нажать на кнопку отбоя, когда Пидж предложила – серьезно и так тихо, что он с трудом разобрал, что она сказала:  
      – Лэнс… начни пить антидепрессанты, что ли.  
      Он нервно рассмеялся. Только и сделал, что рассмеялся и послал ее в задницу, но после того, как она повесила трубку, он ощутил стыд и тревогу. Даже не тревогу, почти панику.  
      Выйдя на балкон, он долго наблюдал за людским потоком на тротуарах и тем, как машины скапливались на перекрестке, а потом спросил себя, что будет дальше.  
      И не нашел ответа.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
      Кит продолжал свое путешествие.  
      Даже после того письма, в котором он первый раз признался, что думает о нем, ничего не изменилось.  
      Лэнс смял очередное прочтенное послание и зашвырнул его куда-то за диван. На что он вообще надеялся?  
       _Я сейчас в Италии_ , писал Кит.  _Здесь мало кто говорит по-английски. Люди просто обращаются ко мне на своем языке и ждут, что я пойму их. Я чувствую себя на другой планете._  
       _Ты ведь понимаешь итальянский? Ты рассказывал, что у тебя была подруга в колледже из Италии. Ты понимал ее?_  
      Очередное письмо оказалось таким коротким, словно Кит посылал его по телеграфу и количество символов было ограниченным. Но он двигался дальше и, быть может, это было единственным, что он вообще хотел сказать.  
      Он не собирался останавливаться. Не собирался возвращаться – прочтя около пятидесяти его писем, в которых не было ни слова о том, что Кит хотел обратно, Лэнс мог быть уверен в этом.  
      Лето закончилось слишком быстро, и в Нью-Йорке стремительно холодало. Некоторые дни все еще светило солнце, но иногда дождь заряжал с утра и лил до самой ночи. Впрочем, если не выбираться из кровати, подобные вещи теряли   
значение.  
      И Лэнс не выбирался. Но чаще всего он засыпал прямо на диване и, проснувшись после обеда, проводил остаток дня на нем. Слишком уж кружилась голова, стоило встать и пройти хотя бы пару метров.  
      Да и зачем было ходить куда-то, если с каждым новым письмом он оказывался в другом месте, в другой стране, на другом конце света. Кит нигде не задерживался надолго.  
      В одну из недель, когда погода снаружи была совсем дрянной уже больше трех дней, Лэнс обнаружил в почтовом ящике конверт, оказавшийся ощутимее тяжелей остальных.   
      Долго гадать не пришлось – стоило ему трясущимися руками разорвать конверт, как на пол высыпалась довольно толстая стопка фотографий.  
      Лэнс сначала даже и не понял, что это означало. Он машинально наклонился и поднял одну из фотографий с пола. Ее глянцевая поверхность была на удивление холодной, а человек, смотревший с нее ему прямо в глаза, показался незнакомым.  
      Но только в первую долю секунды, во вторую – Лэнс ощутил такой сильный испуг, словно его без предупреждения столкнули с крыши высотного здания.  
      Кит был другим. Неузнаваемым. Чужим и настолько далеким, что внутри все болезненно сжалось.  
      Лэнс лихорадочно собрал фотографии с пола и просмотрел стопку с начала до конца несколько раз. Испуг все еще не проходил, но стало немного лучше. Быть может, он просто отвык от того, чтобы видеть  _его_  лицо? В реальности, а не в беспорядочных размытых сновидениях.  
      Наверное, все дело было именно в этом.  
      Кит все еще был похож на себя. Был самим собой. Просто словно стал немного старше, а его волосы отросли, пусть и не до такой степени, чтобы можно было сказать, что его прическа по-настоящему изменилась. Она все еще была такой же дурацкой, как у участника рок-фестивалей семидесятых годов.  
      А еще он загорел. Перестал быть бледным, как смерть. Может, чаще бывал на свежем воздухе? Лэнс мгновенно отмел зародившуюся где-то в подсознании тревожную мысль о том, что Кит мог жить на улице. Его волосы, конечно, как и всегда были в катастрофическом состоянии, но одежда казалась чистой и относительно новой.  
      С ним было все хорошо. Даже слишком хорошо, с горечью подумал про себя Лэнс. На заднем плане некоторых фотографий мелькали такие же загорелые, как и Кит, люди, голуби, вымощенные камнем мостовые, необыкновенно красивые здания и даже пальмы. Он был у моря.  
      Кит, никогда особенно не любивший солнце и жару. Для того, чтобы затащить его с собой на Кубу, Лэнсу всегда приходилось упрашивать его несколько недель.  
      Злость снова поднялась изнутри, и Лэнс не собирался противиться ей. Он был зол настолько, что понял, что хочет разнести что-то, и этим чем-то оказалась акустическая гитара Кита. Нельзя было сказать, что она была уж очень-то крепкой. Трухлявый кусок мусора – треснула уже после второго удара об стену.  
      Несмотря на то, что для ее уничтожения ему не потребовалось и пяти минут, после этого Лэнс почувствовал себя совершенно обессиленным. Он задыхался, руки тряслись мелкой дрожью, а голова кружилась так сильно, что пришлось вернуться на диван.  
      Хотя больше ничего другого ему и не хотелось.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
      В один из вечеров к нему зашел Широ. Наверно, закрыл бар раньше или снова взял кого-то на подработку, рассеянно подумал Лэнс, услышав знакомый голос в домофоне.   
      Им обоим было неудобно. Широ не был в его квартире с того момента, как в ней поселился Кит, кроме того, Лэнс не помнил, когда он вообще в последний раз разговаривал с живым человеком. Неделю назад, когда выходил, чтобы купить еды в соседнем супермаркете?  
      Широ не сверлил его глазами, как Пидж, но Лэнс отлично знал, что тому хватило и одного мимолетного взгляда, чтобы оценить ситуацию. Поэтому и не мог заставить себя посмотреть ему в глаза.  
      Они прошли вместе в гостиную. В руках у Широ был пакет, забитый плоскими коробками, подозрительно пахнущими расплавленным сыром и томатным соусом.  
      – Ханк сказал, что Пидж сказала, что ты ничего не ешь.  
      – Эта Пидж… – Лэнс закатил глаза, но Широ уже мягко втиснул пакет в его руки. Пришлось взять, хотя Лэнс и ума не мог приложить, что ему делать с таким количеством пиццы.  
      Широ без приглашения опустился на диван – Лэнс удивился тому, что этот жест не вызвал у него никакого раздражения. Он был слишком естественным, таким же естественным, как и теплый успокаивающий взгляд, которым Широ окинул его с ног до головы:  
      – Если ты хочешь поговорить о…  
      – О парне, сбежавшем на другой конец света, чтобы добиться моего внимания? Нет, не хочу.  
      Широ понимающе кивнул. Он сцепил руки в замок, устроив локти на коленях, и, бросив взгляд на часы, которые висели над входом на кухню, спросил:  
      – Остановились?  
      – Нет, это... – Лэнс запнулся, вспомнив реакцию Пидж на его рассказ по телефону, – неважно. Как дела в баре?  
      Почти машинально, не думая, о том, что делает, он достал из пакета одну из коробок и, раскрыв ее, пробормотал:  
      – О, „текс-мекс“… моя любимая.  
      Вид расплавленного сыра заставил его желудок свернуться, но Лэнс упрямо взял в руки один из геометрически правильных треугольных кусков и проглотил его практически за несколько секунд. Он не чувствовал вкуса – только то, что пицца была нестерпимо острой и горячей. Такой горячей, что на небе мгновенно образовалось несколько волдырей.  
      Лэнс взял в руки еще один кусок. А потом еще один и еще один. Он судорожно запихивал в себя пищу, пока не услышал голос Широ:  
      – Может, не стоит…  
      – Сначала ты приносишь мне еду, а потом просишь меня не есть?  
      – Нет, ешь. Пожалуйста, ешь.  
      И Лэнс продолжил отчаянно запихивать в себя нескончаемые куски теста с расплавленным сыром. Хотя разрешение Широ было последним, что его интересовало. В желудке творилось что-то невообразимое, но на это было тоже наплевать. По крайней мере, во время еды ему не нужно было смотреть на сидящего рядом человека.  
      – Пидж сказала, вы созваниваетесь.  
      Нехотя оторвавшись от поглощения пиццы, Лэнс демонстративно поморщился:  
      – Ну да. Кому-то же нужно рассказать о проблемах со своей драгоценной студией…  
      – Не думаю, что дело в этом…  
      – Ах да, и мне стоит начать пить антидепрессанты. Это она так сказала.  
      Лэнс попытался иронично фыркнуть, но сделать это с набитым ртом оказалось не так уж и легко. Тошнота подкатила к горлу, и он, мученически усмехнувшись, взял в руку последний кусок.  
      – Как думаешь…  _мне стоит_?  
      Он с трудом поднял взгляд на Широ, ожидая всего, что угодно, но тот только отрицательно качнул головой. Облегчение было таким сильным, что захотелось плакать. Прижаться к теплому широкому плечу Широ и плакать без остановки, пока не закончатся силы.  
      Лэнс с усилием сглотнул – во рту горело от чили, и он уже собирался встать с дивана, чтобы налить себе стакан воды, как вдруг Широ обнял его. Это было настолько неожиданно, что Лэнс рефлекторно дернулся, пытаясь высвободиться из сжимающих его сильных рук, но быстро осознал, что это бесполезно, и затих.  
      – Мне так стыдно, – через несколько секунд глухо простонал он и ощутил, как объятия Широ стали еще чуточку крепче.  
      – Это ничего.  
      – И у меня подбородок в томатном соусе.  
      – Ничего страшного, – тихо повторил Широ.  
      Лэнс уже не пытался вырваться – напротив, он прижался к телу обнимающего его человека еще сильнее и, уткнувшись носом в его грудь, закрыл глаза.   
      Съеденная пицца превратилась в желудке в настоящий камень – Лэнс был почти уверен, что вряд ли сможет переварить ее. Его уже немного подташнивало, а их короткий разговор выжал из него все силы – он чувствовал себя таким уставшим, что не был больше в силах даже пошевелится.  
      Да и нужно ли было?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
      Его все-таки вырвало.  
      Уже потом, когда Широ наконец-таки ушел, предусмотрительно забрав с собой остальные коробки.   
      Согнувшись над унитазом, Лэнс довольно долго обессиленно пялился на ошметки фарша и кукурузные зерна, плававшие в воде. Тело еще несколько раз сотрясали рвотные позывы, но внутри не осталось больше ничего, и, свернувшись в клубок на кафельном полу, он закрыл глаза.  
      Казалось, он отключился на время. Это даже не было похоже на сон, скорее на смутное тяжелое забытье, словно проваливаешься в черную дыру. Все тело затекло, а в квартире было темно – поднявшись с пола, Лэнс включил свет и несколько раз прошелся по пустым комнатам без какой-либо определенной цели.  
      После тех неловких объятий он заставил себя рассказать Широ о фотографиях, но тот оказался настолько деликатным, что не стал просить показать их. Это было глупо, глупо и странно, но Лэнсу не хотелось показывать фотографии никому, будто бы они были чем-то интимным. И Широ не стал настаивать.  
      Замерев посередине гостиной, Лэнс внезапно подумал о том, что так и не понял, зачем тот вообще приходил. Чтобы поддержать? Проследить за тем, съел ли он хотя бы пару кусочков ханковской пиццы? Поговорить о Ките?  
      Что-то ускользало. Тот другой, скрытый, но в то же время лежавший на самой поверхности смысл.   
      Лэнс невольно окинул комнату рассеянным взглядом: коробки от съеденной пиццы на журнальном столике больше не оказалось. По всей видимости, Широ выкинул ее в мусор. Хотя Лэнс не мог вспомнить, когда тот сделал это…  
      Он вздрогнул и снова внимательно посмотрел на столик, стараясь сфокусировать взгляд. Коробки там действительно больше не было, но зато был конверт.  
      И Лэнс никак не мог припомнить, что положил его туда.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
      На конверте знакомым почерком был выведен адрес Широ, но письмо не было распечатано. Обратного адреса тоже нигде не оказалось.  
       _Кит писал ему?_  
      От мысли об этом Лэнса затрясло. На самом деле Широ ведь мог знать, где был Кит, он наверняка знал… В конце концов, Кит считал его своим чертовым старшим братом.  
      Это было нечестно. Несправедливо и настолько больно, что некоторое время Лэнс только бездумно смотрел на письмо в своей руке, не в силах открыть его.  
      Но потом, когда его беспомощная ярость немного улеглась, пришло осознание того, что Широ по какой-то только ему понятной причине не стал читать письмо. Кит адресовал свое послание именно ему, а он… он даже открывать его не стал.  
      Или он хотел…  
      Лэнс стиснул зубы и вскрыл конверт.   
       _Широ,_  
       _надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо._  
      Остановившись на мгновение, Лэнс сделал глубокий вздох, чтобы успокоиться.  
Ему не стоило читать это. Письмо было адресовано не ему, но даже это не было самым страшным.  
      Гораздо хуже было то, что здесь Кит был совсем другим. Уже с самых первых строчек.  _Он обращался к Широ по имени._  
      Ни в одном из всех тех писем, которые Лэнс получил за все это время, Кит не обращался к нему так.  
       _Извини, у меня плохая память на адреса и, если я ошибся в номере дома, ты вряд ли прочитаешь это. Но мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы ты прочитал._  
      Понятно. Лэнс конвульсивно втянул в себя воздух. Ему явно не стоило читать дальше, но он не мог остановиться.  
       _Я сейчас в Барселоне, но это мой последний день тут. Нужно двигаться дальше. Чем больше я остаюсь на одном месте, тем хуже мне становится. Это как проклятье. И я не знаю, в чем я провинился._  
       _Прости. Наверное, мне просто стоило позвонить тебе. Я хотел бы услышать твой голос… (но это было бы нечестно по отношению к Лэнсу. Кстати, как он? Скучает по мне хоть немного?)_  
      – Серьезно, Кит? Я убью тебя.  
      Лэнс сам удивился тому, насколько спокойным он был. Спокойным и опустошенным, словно из него разом вырезали все чувства. Он продолжил читать.  
       _Вчера я говорил по телефону с моим отцом. Это было странно, потому что, знаешь… все было не настолько плохо. Он сказал, что я могу вернуть ему деньги, когда у меня появится возможность. Это не срочно. Он был вежливым и даже спросил, как погода там, где я сейчас нахожусь._  
       _И мы говорили о маме. Знаешь, он никогда не рассказывал мне о том, что ее семья с севера Хоккайдо. Где-то за Ашикавой. Ты когда-нибудь был там?_  
       _Я потом весь вечер думал об этом. Все-таки Хоккайдо так далеко. И я ни разу не был там. Но я записал адрес на всякий случай._  
       _Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты думаешь об этом… Извини, привычка. Просто подумай об этом, хорошо?_  
       _Твой Кит_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
      Хоккайдо оказался самым северным островом японского архипелага. Лэнс так долго рассматривал его на картах Гугла, что у него под конец разболелась голова.  
      Кит не слишком распространялся о своей семье, единственным, что знал Лэнс, было то, что его мать умерла еще до того, как он пошел в начальную школу, и отец разорвал отношения со всеми родственниками с ее стороны, будто они были больны чумой.  
      Но они все еще были живы. Там, на этом странном далеком острове.  
      Найдя в интернете пару статей о Хоккайдо, Лэнс настолько погрузился в чтение, что даже и не заметил, как прошло несколько часов.  
      Снаружи пошел дождь. Он словно вобрал в себя все остальным звуки – Лэнс не слышал больше ничего, кроме его убаюкивающего шелеста.  
      Может, именно дождь был виной всему. Или усталость. Лэнсу показалось, что телефон выскользнул из его руки и скатился куда-то на пол. Он свесился с дивана и попытался нащупать его внизу, но пальцы встретились внезапно с чем-то мягким, холодным и неприятно мокрым.  
      Лэнс поднял голову и обомлел. Снежные хлопья непрерывно сыпались сверху – они ложились на землю вокруг, на его одежду и лицо.   
      Было холодно. Лэнс посмотрел на свои ноги – на нем были только домашние тапочки, промокшие насквозь почти мгновенно. Еще несколько секунд – и пальцы на ногах превратились в лед.  
      Он вдохнул в легкие морозный воздух. Почему он был здесь? Кто решил это за него?  
      Снова посмотрев перед собой, Лэнс вздрогнул всем телом и тут же перестал задавать себе все эти бессмысленные вопросы.  
      Прямо перед ним стоял Кит. Как Лэнс, он был одет не по погоде, но было похоже, что холод не слишком волновал его. Его кожа была бледной, а вовсе не загорелой, как на фотографиях, и только щеки приобрели слабый розоватый оттенок.  
      Но он улыбался. Он смотрел на Лэнса и улыбался. И будто бы ждал чего-то.  
      Его рука была такой теплой. Лэнс совсем не ожидал этого, когда взял его ладонь в свою и сказал еле слышно:  
      – Я прошел тысячи миль…  
      – Что? – непонимающе переспросил Кит.  
      – Я прошел тысячи миль, – уже уверенней повторил Лэнс и понял, что дыхание, врываясь изо рта, превращается в пар. Медленно, но верно его начинал бить озноб. – Перешел вброд реки, переплыл моря, преодолел высокие горы. Я страдал и перенес все трудности, выпавшие на моем пути.  
      Кит продолжал улыбаться, но его улыбка стала грустной. Он осторожно стиснул ладонь Лэнса в ответ, а потом, поднявшись чуть выше, ласково погладил его худое запястье.  
      Лэнс вдруг вспомнил, как тот,  _другой_  Кит, сжимал его запястье за столиком в кофейне и каким липким и отвратительным было его прикосновение.  
      – Я устоял перед искушением…  
      Кит вопросительно поднял бровь, а Лэнс продолжал – поспешно, почти лихорадочно:  
      – Я устоял перед искушением и я следовал прямиком за солнцем только ради того, чтобы стоять сейчас рядом с тобой и сказать тебе, как сильно…  
      – Как сильно я люблю тебя?  
      Лэнс кивнул, чувствуя, как его щеки потеплели от смущения. Его трясло все сильнее и сильнее. Он подался вперед и понял неожиданно, что теряет равновесие. Все вокруг – незнакомые улицы, снежные хлопья и раскрасневшееся от холода лицо Кита слилось в один белый непроглядный вихрь. Все грозилось раствориться. Исчезнуть в одну секунду.  
      Но Кит держал его. И не собирался отпускать.  
      – Я здесь, – прошептал он, – здесь, с тобой.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
      Лэнс открыл глаза и понял, что он все еще лежит на диване в гостиной. Телефон валялся на полу на расстоянии полуметра от него. Он спал? Это был сон?  
      Облизнув губы, Лэнс осознал, насколько они были сухими. Хотелось пить – он так сильно вспотел, что из его тела вышли, наверное, последние остатки жидкости. А еще в комнате было холодно – так холодно, что его незамедлительно стало трясти.  
      Совсем как во сне.  
      Он коснулся ладонью своего лба. У него был жар?  
      Глупости. Лэнс заставил себя принять сидячее положение на диване и потянулся к телефону. Стоило ему разблокировать экран, как на том высветилась так и не закрытая страница браузера. Снежный фестиваль в Саппоро, Хоккайдо…   
      Разве Кит не собирался туда? В смысле, не на фестиваль, на этот остров. Лэнс растерянно помотал головой, отгоняя остатки сна.   
       _Все-таки Хоккайдо так далеко. И я ни разу не был там. Но я записал адрес на всякий случай_  
      Адрес? Лэнс несколько раз моргнул. Кит во сне улыбался. А он уже и забыл, какой классной была его улыбка…  
      – Но я записал адрес на всякий случай… – хрипло произнес он вслух и тут его осенило, – адрес?!  
      Несмотря на головокружение и озноб, Лэнс выпрямился и сел на диване. У него наконец был адрес. Они могли увидеть друг друга…  
      Он резко вскочил с места, стряхнув с себя последние остатки сна. Макбук Кита оказался совсем близко – на журнальном столике возле дивана.  
      Хоккайдо был последним пунктом назначения, мелькнуло у него в голове. Тем местом, в котором бессмысленное путешествие Кита наконец обретало свой огромный, величиной с целую Вселенную смысл. Словно сотни дорог, тянущихся по всему миру, неожиданно встречались в одной точке.  
      И Кит ждал его там. Лэнс не понимал самого себя, не понимал собственной непонятной уверенности в этом, ведь письмо было адресовано даже не ему, а в момент его написания Кит был вовсе не на Хоккайдо, а в Барселоне. Но несмотря на это, Лэнс не колебался.  
      Он не колебался, когда вбивал в строку поисковика запрос на авиабилеты до Саппоро. Не колебался, когда увидел, что ближайший рейс длился двадцать часов и стоил около тысячи долларов.  
      Он откинулся на спинку дивана только на мгновение, только для того, чтобы справиться с головокружением, потому что странная лихорадка не отступала, а стала еще хуже. От озноба у него зуб на зуб не попадал, а на висках выступил холодный пот.  
      Но Лэнс позволил себе расслабиться всего-то на секунду, в следующую – он снова открыл глаза и наклонился на ноутбуком. В следующие две – сосредоточенно пробежал глазами по странице, сверяя последние детали.  
      И кликнул мышкой.


End file.
